


Spice Girls (Tell me what you want.)

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sarcasm, Smut, drunk, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Basically, I'd like you to comment on reader pairings you'd like to see! Whether it's smut, fluff, comical, or emotional one-shots, the sky's the limit and it's all up to you! Even song-shots are an option!</p><p>I'll be putting the requests on this work post, kind of a way to keep this post up and current so others are able to see it!<br/>Instructions on what would help if you included in the comments will be on the first chapter, just so you kind of get an idea as to what should be written for the requests!</p><p>Alrighty folks, let the requestin' begin!</p><p> </p><p>Requests are currently closed - I'm so sorry, I have like a hundred I have to get through ;-; <br/>Also this is going to be partially songfics i feel like writing as well because I'm lazy and combine stuff. Love you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instructions

Alrighty then! So, for this oneshot series, the sky's the limit! Go into as much detail as you'd like for the character/reader pairing you'd like to see.

If you'd just like to see anything with a character, simply comment 

"Character/reader, smut, fluff, comedy, emotion, or all of the above." (feel free to paraphrase that.)

If you had a set theme or plot you have in mind, include the basic outline of what you'd like to see.

Example - "Reader and Character are celebrating their 1 year anniversary, character proposes in a unique way and it ends with sex in a treehouse" (random example but I figure I got my point across on that note.)

If you have any character pairings that aren't listed in, don't hesitate to ask for the pairing, I'll be sure to add the tag!

If you have any fandoms you're interested in having added, let me know! If I'm not familiar with the fandom I'll do my best to do research and try to make a oneshot with the character of the fandom you'd like!

I will eventually get to doing all of the requests within my ability, so please be patient on my replies and uploads! :) 

Any uploads with explicit content will have a warning at the beginning on the shot for those sensitive to that nature.

All criticism is welcome, be as honest and blunt as you desire! I love feedback, even if it's unfortunate feedback! I LIVE TO LEARN AND GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.

 

Alright, any questions, be sure to comment and ask!

Thank you for reading and I'm excited to see what you guys would like written! :D <3


	2. Sweet Summer Treat (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from LokiSherLocked, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Second request will be Bucky/reader, so get ready for more fluff. ;) <3

Sitting at a patio table outside your favorite cafe really was how you pictured spending your Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, traffic wasn't too busy, and the cool breeze that comforted you from the heat was gladly welcomed. You were waiting for your usual order - A (favorite flavour) Milkshake that the cafe was famous for, and a side of fries. You leaned back in your chair, watching the people walking by casually. Some were couples holding hands, while others were children leading their mother or father to where they wanted to go.

The city was always buzzing with excitement, and summer always escalated that natural feeling, with students out of school and nicer weather, the energy of the city made you feel alive. You briefly closed your eyes, just listening to the sounds around you. The sound of a chair being moved made you snap your eyes open, looking up quickly to see a lithe, interesting looking man sitting at your table. He had long, raven black hair, pale skin, and intelligent looking green eyes. He watched you with a small smirk on his face, and you knit your eyebrows together in confusion. Maybe he thought you were someone else, mistaking you for his date or something.

"I-I um...Do I know you?" You asked softly, watching him with a wary gaze. The years of being told as a child to be careful with strangers were starting to affect how you responded to this stranger interrupting your peaceful moment.

"Not yet, but I was hoping to." He replied simply, raising an eyebrow as he spoke. He had an accent you couldn't quite recognize, but it seemed familiar, maybe you were too clouded with confusion to properly analyze the origin of said accent. You opened your mouth to speak, but were quickly interrupted by a tray being set down on the table - two milkshakes and two orders of fries being put on the table. you frowned, looking at the waitress, but she just winked, leaning down to whisper to you.

"I don't know where you scooped him up, but he's a looker, Y/n." She said, then nodded politely. Nearly all the staff knew who you were, considering you spent a great deal of time at the cafe. You were going to say something, but she simply said to enjoy the food, then turned to leave. You looked at the man, tilting your head.

"What's your name?" You asked, watching his face for any hint of dishonesty when he answered you. He looked like a rather mischievous fellow, so you were uncertain in his ability to stay honest. You were pretty talented when it came to reading people, so you figured he'd have a tell-tale sign of lying.

"My name is Loki, and I'm assuming you're Y/n, as that woman addressed you." He replied in a sultry tone, and you found yourself subconsciously biting your lower lip as you watched him. There was something oddly intriguing about this man, even his name was something to question, since it wasn't a very common name...other than in mythology. 

"Loki, kind of like that god in Norse Mythology?" You asked in a slightly nervous tone, uncertain as to why you were even this nervous. Normally you could smooth talk or smart-ass your way through a conversation with a stranger, but this man was too strange to completely process any form of sarcasm.

"Precisely like that god in Norse Mythology." He replied, leaning forward to take a french fry and pop it into his mouth, not breaking eye contact the entire time. You quickly picked up your milkshake, taking a long sip from the straw as you looked away. A chuckle sounded from across the table, and you risked a glance up, noting the amount of amusement dancing in the man's eyes.

"What's so funny?" You asked, pursing your lips as you set down the milkshake and crossed your arms over your chest. He rolled his eyes, leaning across the table, reaching out with his thumb and swiping it above your upper lip gently, then pulling back. Your cheeks had become heated as you noticed a small amount of milkshake on the pad of his thumb. 

You watched as he brought the thumb to his own mouth, licking off the liquid and returning his hand to rest on the table. You let out a small whimper as you watched the scene unfold, leaning back in your chair a bit more than intended. The chair leaned backward, and before you could catch yourself, you were falling. You braced yourself for impact as time seemed to slow down, squeezing your eyes shut.

Except, there was no impact. You simply paused. You frowned, looking up to realize that Loki had steadied the chair, pulling it back to it's upright position. How he'd managed to get behind you so quickly, you had no idea, but you were glad you hadn't fallen - although the fact he had to help you was embarrassing enough on it's own. 

"I um...thanks." You said quickly, brushing a strand of hair out of your face as you looked up at him. He smiled, this time it wasn't amused, it was genuine.

"Couldn't have a pretty little thing like you falling now could we?" He asked softly, tucking another piece of hair behind your ear with surprisingly gentle fingers before moving back to his seat. You were blushing madly, looking at your hands in your lap as you avoided his gaze. You honestly had no idea what to say about that. 

Loki sipped his milkshake, smiling as he did so. "You know, you have excellent taste in desserts such as these...especially for a mortal." He mumbled, seemingly to himself. Your gaze snapped up to his in confusion, wondering what he meant by that. 'Especially for a mortal'? What an odd choice of words to a complete stranger, and it certainly didn't comfort you.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, but I'd like to see you again, if you're open to the idea." He said, tilting his head slightly to the left as he watched you. You opened your mouth slightly, finding yourself nodding automatically.

"I'm open to the idea." You replied, almost too quickly. You were drawn into this man, wanting to know more about him. He smiled, nodding. You quickly pulled out your phone, opening a new contact option, and handing him the phone. "Here just put in your number, I'll put the rest in after." You said, and he gently took the device, adding in a number and handing it back. 

"I'll um..call you or something later." You said quickly, putting your phone away after putting the name "Loki" on the contact. He smirked, nodding slightly. He moved past you, quickly leaning down to whisper something in response.

"I look forward to it." He murmured, leaning in to kiss your cheek, before standing and leaving the cafe. You watched him go, quickly looking at your milkshake once he was out of sight, trying to stop yourself from blushing at the brief encounter with a no longer stranger.


	3. It's a date. (Bucky Barnes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LokiSherLocked
> 
> Major Fluff warning ;)

You'd been walking around in your local library, casually searching for a book, when your fingers had brushed against someone else's as you'd reached for a novel. 

You'd been startled to say the least, seeing at the fingers you'd touched were metal. Your gaze had slowly danced it's way along the metal arm, finally looking up to the face it belonged to. Wow.

You'd basically been studying a lot about The Avengers and what they'd been facing, so you knew exactly who this man was - The Winter Soldier, was reaching for the same book you were. You glanced around, noticing that the familiar figure of Steve Rogers was gradually making his way along the book shelves, searching for a book himself.

"S-sorry." You squeaked, quickly tearing your gaze away from him. To be quite honest, you'd had a bit of a fan-girl crush on him, leaving you staring at your feet and blushing madly at your encounter. You glanced up when you heard a small chuckle sound from above you, noticing the teasing smirk and amused look dancing in his eyes.

"Not a problem doll, sorry to have startled you." He replied, his voice giving you goosebumps. You shook your head quickly, looking away from him again. Truth be told, you were always a little bit shy around people, even your own parents growing up could make your face turn bright red during any conversation, whether it was about school grades or boys or what your favorite food was, the nightmare never ended. 

"I-I um...you can take the book if you'd like, I've already read it a few times so I don't really need to check it out." You rambled quickly, feeling your cheeks grow even hotter. Bucky smiled, shaking his head and stepping a bit closer so he could lower his voice.

"Truth be told, I kind of um...kind of just wanted an excuse to talk to you." He murmured, and you looked at him, thinking he was simply pranking you, however, his cheeks were lightly dusted pink as well. "What's your name?"

"It's...I'm Y/n..." You replied nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear as you watched him curiously. 

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me B-" He began, but you cut him off without even meaning to.

"Bucky, I know." You said simply, then your eyes widened as you covered your mouth. "I-I'm sorry that was rude of me to interrupt." You said quickly, shaking your head.

Bucky grinned, shaking his head. "It's alright love." He said, and you frowned, looking confused.

"Why did you want an excuse to talk to me though? I mean...I know not many people come in here but there are a lot of girls who come in that are a hundred times pre-" You stopped when he shook his head, knitting your eyebrows together in confusion.

"Steve comes here a lot, and he mentioned you come here a lot too. Says you notice him every time, but unlike everyone else you don't go all crazy asking for an autograph n junk. I didn't quite believe him, so I tagged along and uh...well.." He paused, glancing over at Steve before speaking again. "I think you're really beautiful, and I'd like to take you out." He said, raising an eyebrow hopefully.

You swore your heart had stopped that very moment, and you slowly felt yourself nodding in response, causing him to break into a toothy grin...something that even then really got your heart racing, just the image of him looking so excited. You smiled as well, and he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, retrieving a pen from the other.

"Here, what's your phone number, I'll call you?" He asked, and you smiled softly, giving him your cell number. You were still blushing, but it wasn't a completely embarrassing blush, more of a "can't believe this is happening right now" blush. Steve cleared his throat from the end of the aisle, and raised an eyebrow curiously. You gave a little wave, glancing at Bucky. He smiled, nodding.

"I'll call you then, Y/n." He said softly, moving past you. You blinked.

"W-wait!" you called out, grabbing the book off the shelf and following him. He stopped, looking back at you. You outstretched your arm, holding the book out for him to take. "You should read this anyways, and tell me what you think about it." You said hopefully, kind of wanting some sort of thing to talk about if he did decide to call you. Bucky grinned, ignoring the teasing look Steve threw his way.

"Absolutely, thank you." He said softly, going to check out the book before leaving the library. You breathed out a small sigh of relief, ignoring the raised eyebrow the librarian gave you, indicating she'd noticed your red cheeks.

~~~~  
The next morning, you were sitting in the living room of your apartment, sitting on the couch and reading another book you'd checked out from the library. You nearly jumped out of your skin when your phone started buzzing in your pocket. You pulled out your cell, tilting your head as you read the number, one you didn't recognize.

"Hello?" You answered once hitting the green button. 

"Hey Y/n, this is Bucky" Came a reply, and you felt your stomach do a little flip at the sound of his voice. In all honesty you'd been a bit worried he would not call, and now that he had you couldn't control the fast pace of your thumping heard.

"Hi Bucky, how are you this morning?" You asked, glad he couldn't see just how much you were smiling.

"I'm great, even better now! Hey I was wondering if you were up for going out for lunch or something today. I know it's short notice but I figured it wouldn't hurt to as-" He said, and you quickly answered before he even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything, I'd love to go for lunch." You said in an almost breathy tone. A chuckle came from the other end.

"Great, I'll pick you up in a few hours then?" He said, and you grinned.

"Sure thing, can't wait!" You replied, quickly giving him your address before saying goodbye. 

Oh god, what did you just agree to? You were going on a date with Bucky Barnes, and you only had a few hours to figure out how to look decent. Shit.

~~~~  
You'd finally decided on a pair of light grey jean shorts, and a light blue button of blouse. It was warm out that day, so the airy feeling of the shirt was cool enough for the weather. You'd let your hair fall down in it's natural state, your (H/L, H/C) locks framing your face nicely. You'd put on a minimal amount of makeup, not wanting to look too cakey wherever it was you'd be going.

There was a buzz at the door and you ran over, pressing the button to hear whoever was at the bottom of the building speak.

"Hey it's Bucky, you ready to go?" He asked and you smiled, replying quickly.

"Yup, I'll be down in just a sec!" You called, and ran to slip on your black comfy flats, then grabbed your purse and cellphone, locking the door behind you as you jogged down the few flights of stairs, exiting the building. Bucky was leaning casually against the wall at the bottom of the steps.

The sight of him dressed in casual jeans and a white t-shirt made you hold your breath. His hair was moving slightly in the breeze, and you smiled.

"Are you okay with walking? The place I was thinking is only a couple blocks over, and it's worth it." He promised, and you nodded excitedly, walking beside him. 

It took maybe 15 minutes to walk to the tiny little Diner he'd had in mind. It was old, but well looked after. You'd heard from a few friends that it was the best food they'd ever had, so you had pretty good expectations on the food end of this date. 

You and Bucky sat in a booth near a window, flipping through the menus as the waitress took your drink orders. You decided on getting a bacon cheeseburger with fries, as it was something everyone talked about. Bucky had surprisingly ordered the same, leaning back as the two of you waited for your food.

"So how has your week been so far?" He asked, and you shrugged.

"Honestly it hasn't been anything special...well til yesterday I mean." You quickly added, looking down at your lap. Bucky chuckled, nodding.

"I can say the same thing about mine..." He murmured, and you looked back up at him, chewing your lower lip as you watched his expression shift. He changed back to a smirk quickly though.

"I read that book you wanted me to." He said, changing the subject. Your eyes lit up, smiling hopefully.

"Did you like it?" You asked, not knowing how much your eyes were glimmering at the hope of him liking it. He nodded quickly, and the two of you delved into chatting about the plot of the book.

You barely even noticed your food arriving at the table you were so intent on the conversation. Finally, when you'd taken the first bite of your burger, you shut up.

"Oh my god this is amazing." You mumbled, forgetting your mouth was full. Great, look like a slob, good going.

Bucky grinned, taking the third bite of his own burger, shaking his head.

You two finished a while after, too full yourself for any dessert. You pulled out your purse as the waitress brought over the bill, but Bucky reached over and stilled your hand, smiling gently.

"I got it, don't worry." He said, and you opened your mouth to say something, but he'd already put the cash on the table. you smiled, shaking your head as the two of you stood, thanking the waitress as you exited the diner.

Bucky walked you back home, and once you were at the bottom of the apartment, you turned to him, biting your lower lip. 

"D-did you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" You asked, not really sure where you'd gotten the courage to ask such a thing. Bucky tilted his head slightly, but nodded, a smirk crossing his lips again. You smiled, punching in the code to the building, then went up the stairs with him, reaching your apartment shortly.

Once inside, you tossed your purse on the table, going to the freezer. You were slightly warm from walking in the afternoon sunshine, so you grabbed a popsicle for yourself, glancing back at Bucky.

"Did you want one? I've got Cherry, Lime, Orange and Grape left." You asked, and he grinned.

"Cherry please." He replied, and you snatched up a cherry one, walking back to him and handing him the wrapper covered frozen treat. you sat down on the couch, picking up the remote to turn on the TV. You went to your DVR, going through the recorded movies you had. Bucky grinned, pointing at the screen.

"Let's watch that one." He said, and you grinned. He'd selected one of your favorite movies. you quickly hit play, leaning back into the comfort of your couch. Bucky was sitting a few inches away from you, keeping his distance for your own peace of mind. You glanced over at him throughout the movie, eating your popsicle as you barely paid attention to the film. 

Bucky had put the stick in the wrapper and set it down on the table, you shortly doing the same after. You gradually felt yourself growing sleepier, adjusting your position so you were leaning a bit more in Bucky's direction. You stifled a yawn, not noticing the look of adoration Bucky watched you with. You moved a bit, leaning on his shoulder. He held his breath, then ran his fingers through your hair softly. You blinked, sitting up and looking at him. 

"Thank you Bucky." You murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek before returning to your previous position of laying on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked curiously, and you laughed softly.

"For taking me out." You replied, slowly drifting off to sleep, Bucky still tangling his fingers in your hair as he paid more attention to you than the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next request will be up by tonight or tomorrow morning! Get ready for some Bucky flirty comedic fluff!


	4. Frienzoned but Not. (Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mari! thanks for the comment dearest, hope you enjoy! <3

You were one of Shield's most trusted agents. Your rank was one of the highest, and you were extremely skilled in any mission or assignment that was headed your way, completing them to the best of your capability - that of which was extremely high.

You'd been working in this field for the past 6 years, since you were recruited on your 19th birthday when another agent saw you take out 8 bikers who tried to jump you in an alley. You'd gladly agreed to join, since you'd been trained in all forms of defense and offense since the age of 7. 

Your father had been slightly over-protective of you, seeing he was a single dad who had to work all the time, leaving you alone quite often. He'd enrolled you into all sorts of martial arts classes, wanting you to be able to keep yourself safe in any situation. You really missed your dad, when he'd gone missing on your 16th birthday, and was found dead a year later. You were left in the care of your aunt, who had 5 kids, all under the age of 10. It was hectic, and as soon as you turned 18, you booked it out of there. 

You had a job working in a construction crew, directing traffic every day. Finally when you turned 19 and that whole biker attack happened, Shield recruited you and began to train you. You worked your way up the ranking ladder, and were soon at the top of the tower, all privileges and respect were directed your way, more than you could ever have dreamed of.

You also got to hang around the Avengers quite a bit, seeing as you'd become good friends after working with them. Tony was always inviting you over for games and movies with the rest of the group, and you really felt you were able to fit in with them for once. Sure, Tony's teasing and flirting tended to get on your nerves, but you were still comforted by the fact that they really seemed to enjoy your company.

Unfortunately, they had managed to get to recognize what you were thinking or feeling, as they'd gotten to know you well enough. So, they constantly were teasing you when they figured out you had a major crush on Bucky, the Winter Soldier. He'd come to the tower a year ago, and honestly you'd been so intrigued by this broken looking man that you let you get ahead of yourself...completely crushing on him.

For the first little while, you tried to distance yourself from him, as you didn't want your feelings to be obvious to him or anyone. you pretended to always have somewhere to be or something to do in order to get out of being alone with him, and anytime Tony organized a game of truth or dare or 7 minutes in heaven, you'd be out of there faster than a speeding bullet...not wanting to risk the chance of having to do anything with him, not trusting yourself.

After a few months of keeping up the charade that you weren't interested in being around him, you gave in to your own emotions and began to hangout with him a little more, getting to know him pretty well. You were able to joke around, making smart ass comments and sarcastic replies to things he'd say, usually ending with the both of you in stitches.

Tony had walked into the kitchen one time to catch the two of you goofing off, you standing on the kitchen island and dancing with a broom, while Bucky was pissing himself laughing as you swung it around. Tony was watching with wide eyes, and you just paused, watching him.

"Shield's getting a little boring Tony, I'm thinking I should pursue my true passion as a stripper, what do you think?" You had asked, and he just opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head and leaving the room, the usual witty billionaire completely speechless and having no good comeback thanks to a major hangover.

Everyone in the tower had basically figured out your feelings for Bucky, Natasha and Clint would often tease you in private, or start talking about what the two of you would name your kids and if your dominant personality would make him take your last name instead of vice versa when you got married.

Of course you'd always laugh it off, glad you had the ability to, for the most part, force yourself not to blush in these situations. Secretly, you did have those teenage girl thoughts, mentally doodling hearts and girly shit in that secret part of your mind, something you would never in a million years admit to.

Steve was the nicest about it, sometimes telling you things about Bucky that you knew he wouldn't tell you himself. You basically knew everything about him, and that was dangerous, because the more you knew, the more you caught yourself falling for him. 

One night everyone was gathered in the living room, watching some cheesy movie that Tony insisted you watch. You were sitting next to Bucky, Steve on a chair next to the couch, and Clint and Natasha sat on the other side of Bucky. Tony was flopped on the floor lying on his stomach like a 6 year old watching Saturday morning cartoons, something that amused you greatly. Bruce was passed out on the love-seat, snoring every now and then. You weren't really watching the movie, glancing over at Bucky every now and then, often catching Natasha and Clint peering over at you, making kissy faces and smirking. You'd immediately look back at the movie, forcing yourself to try and not look back.

Eventually, the movie ended and Tony stretched, yawning. It was close to three in the morning and everyone was pretty sleepy. You didn't even want to move, slowly finding yourself beginning to fall asleep. 

"Hey Y/n, why don't you use Senor Horse Stable over here's lap as a pillow, I'm sure he won't mind." Tony called, seemingly wide awake now as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Senor Horse Stable? The fuck was that nickname...Oh shit, 'Barnes' like a barn. You got it. You rolled your eyes, shaking your head quickly. 

Bucky shrugged, stifling a yawn himself. You glanced over at him, seeing Clint and Natasha sharing a devilish grin. You were about to say something, but Natasha dashed to Bruce and shook him awake, a dangerous move, but nothing bad happened thankfully. Nat dragged the sleepy scientist from the room, and Clint pulled Steve to his feet and pulled him out the door. Tony quickly locked the only exit shut, and you were on your feet in a heartbeat. Bucky had his hands in his pockets as he stood as well, letting out a small sigh.

"Sorry, this is my fault." you both said at the same time, causing the two of you to look at each other in curious confusion. You spoke first.

"Why is it your fault Bucky?" you asked softly, knitting your eyebrows together as you watched his expression change from exasperated annoyance, to embarrassment. 

"I uh...I might have accidentally told Steve something while Tony was listening and I'm guessing everyone knows now." He mumbled, and you raised an eyebrow.

"What did you tell him? I hope you didn't tell him about the whole prank thing we pulled on Tony when we replaced all his whisker with soy sauce, because that'll end up with them just starving us out in here." You replied, smirking slightly at the memory of your mischief.

You heard a muffled yell of annoyance echo from the other side of the door, followed by several 'sshhh!' noises and someone clamping someone over the mouth. You figured Tony had just found out about the prank, and you sighed shrugging.

"Actually no..I um.." Bucky stopped, and you tilted your head, this was odd. Bucky was never one to be lost for words while talking to you, as you'd both become extremely comfortable with each other. 

Bucky took a deep breath before speaking.

"I actually kind of told Steve that I was falling for you and didn't know what to do about it because I thought you didn't feel the same way." He mumbled, shaking his head. Your eyes widened and you reached out to touch his shoulder, watching his face.

"Why did you think I didn't feel the same?" You whispered, your heart beating a million miles a second. Bucky met your gaze with a small smirk, shaking his head.

"I thought you friend zoned me without me knowing it just from how you were so comfortable around me." He murmured, and you laughed slightly.

"I thought YOU friendzoned me!" You exclaimed, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wait so...you feel the same?" He asked hopefully, and you drew your lower lip between your teeth before stretching up and kissing him softly. It felt like fireworks went off in your mind, your eyes fluttered shut as you both melted into the kiss. After a moment you separated, both of your breathing had picked up and you looked a little flustered. He cupped your cheeks with his hands, the cool touch of his metal arm on one cheek, the other captured the warmth of his human hand.

"I love you, Y/n, for a long time I've loved you." He whispered, and you broke into a grin, leaning up to kiss him again excitedly.

"I love you too Bucky." You murmured after your lips parted once again. 

The door swung open, and Tony started throwing shredded colorful paper around the room, Natasha and Clint grinning ear to ear as they cheered. Steve hung back with a small smile, giving you a thumbs up, and Bruce still looked dazed after being woken up before, not having a clue in the world as to what the hell was happening. 

"We never thought you two would finally tell each other, Jesus, Tony was betting me neither of you would have the balls to say it!" Clint exclaimed like an excited child, causing you and Bucky to burst out laughing, and you found Bucky's hand slowly intertwining with your own. 

You hoped things would continue to go up from here, pretty happy at the moment that you were surrounded by people that were comfortable enough to get your feelings for Bucky out in the open.


	5. Secret Special Burger (Steve Rogers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers ! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy! <3

Spending the entire night shit-faced in a McDonald's really was an indication of the state your life was in. Maybe, just maybe, you were a little TOO care-free as of lately, considering the fact it was 4am and you were still in the same spot you'd been in for the past 5 hours. Your friends had left, leaving you trying to make a drunken decision as to how you'd be getting home.

You yawned, shaking your head quickly. You stood up, wobbling to the counter. You pulled out some money from your bra, ordering a cheeseburger while you pondered on what to do about your situation. You glanced around the empty restaurant...well, empty aside from one figure sitting in the far back, a hood pulled over his head as he casually munched on french fries.

Once your burger was ready, you stumbled back over to your spot, flopping down and practically tearing open the paper that covered what you were craving. You fiddled with the paper, managing to crumple it up after some time, then squinted as you watched your target. You tossed the ball of paper in the direction of a trash can, but missed. Fuck. 

You groaned, getting to your feet shakily, maneuvering between the chairs with what you knew looked like the grace of the ugly duckling, bending over to pick up your garbage, then walked to the trash can once more. You stumbled a few times, dropping the paper more than once on your journey to the land of waste...while wasted. How ironic.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of torment to hang on to the flimsy ball of burger wrapping, you were able to dispose of it, and made your way back to your table, snatching up your burger, about to take a bite, but paused as you inspected it closely. It looked like a normal burger, and it smelled like a normal burger, but maybe it wasn't a normal burger. 

You set it down on the tray,crouching down on your knees so your chin rested on the table as you watched the burger with suspicious eyes. You didn't blink, only watched it for any sign that it wasn't normal. You knew if it were a special burger, it would be sweating in it's buns by now from nerves, or would have tried to make a run for it.

Finally, the rumble of your stomach seemed to overpower your desire for the truth of the burger, and you snatched it up, bringing it to your lips and opening your mouth to take a bite. Unfortunately, you had gripped it a little bit too hard, causing the buns to slip from your grasp, dumping the contents of the burger onto the tray. You growled in frustration, quickly re-assembling the burger and bringing it to your mouth once more.

"Stupid burger." You muttered, managing to take a bite after you insulted the McDick's classic meal. You grinned as you chewed happily, tapping your feet excitedly as your tongue absorbed the taste of the burger. You looked around the building absentmindedly as you silently praised the patty - not wanting to risk the burger finding out your affection for it, just in case it turned out to really be a secret special burger. 

A chuckle echoed from your left, and your gaze traveled in the direction of which it came, settling on the figure you'd seen earlier, who was now leaning against the wall a little ways away from you.

"Good burger?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, causing you to narrow your eyes in suspicion. You put down the burger, swallowing what had been in your mouth before replying.

"You work for the secret burger people don't you?" You slurred, leaning back and crossing your arms over your chest as you looked proud at your assumption. The man grinned, letting out a laugh as he shook his head.

"I noticed your friends left you a while ago, if you're planning on going home tonight I don't think walking alone would be a good idea." He said softly, running his fingers through his hair. You pouted, shaking your head.

"I don't wanna go hoooome" You whined, the stubborn drunk part of you starting to come out. The man smiled, sitting down across from you. You shrugged, resuming your attention to the burger and taking another bite, swinging your feet under the table now, however, now that you had company, your toes were brushing up against the man's shin. Weird, wonder what happened to your shoes, or when you'd even managed to lose them. You didn't remember taking them off. Huh.

"Well, where would you like to go?" He questioned softly, and you paused, replying with a mouthful of burger.

"I wanna go home." You said, changing your mind quickly as you felt your eyelids beginning to grow heavy. Steve chuckled, standing up as you took the remaining bit of your food and popping it into your mouth, standing as you peered around for your shoes. 

"There you are!" You exclaimed, dropping to your knees as you reached under your chair to retrieve your shoes. Once they were tied and ready for walking, you pulled yourself to your feet, stumbling a bit as you followed the man, practically yelling a farewell to the late night staff nearly sleeping at the counters, who just waved as you two left the building.

At least you weren't far from that particular McDonalds, only a 15 minute walk away from home. You found yourself bumping your shoulder into the man every few steps, trying to keep yourself steady. The Sun was starting to peak over the horizon, and you yawned as you spotted your apartment building.

Once at the bottom steps, you did a mock solute to the man who'd walked you home.

"At ease soldier! Thanks for walking me to my destination young bear scout." You slurred, giggling at the ridiculous choice of words. "Here take my number I'll buy you a milkshake next time." You said, fishing out your phone to hand it to him, knowing it was a really risky decision.

The man chuckled, punching in his number under a new contact, then added your number to his own phone. You snatched your cell back, shoving it into your purse, but not before seeing the contact name "Steve Rogers."

"Holy shit." you muttered, looking up at him with wide eyes as a moment of clarity washed over you. "You're Steve Rogers...Steve Rogers saw me drunk and felt bad enough to walk me home. Oh my god." You mumbled, quickly dashing up the stairs to punch in the code to get into the building. "I....thank you and sorry." You stammered, before entering the apartment. Steve had an eyebrow raised, but shook his head as he began down the street, leaving you standing in the apartment lobby, a look of absolute horror and embarrassment on your face at the realization that America's Heartthrob spent almost an hour watching you struggle and argue with a fucking cheeseburger.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a songfic for Stevie! <3 get ready!


	6. My Salvation (Steve Rogers Songfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon! Thank you for your idea, and I'm obsessed with the song now thanks to you! xD <3 Hopefully you enjoy this, whoever you are out there, mysterious friend.
> 
> (The song this fic is written to go alone with is "Salvation" By Gabrielle Aplin, great song, obsessed. )

Being orphaned at a young age in your home country of Russia, you were left in the care of the Black Widow Program. You were sent to Department X, along with many other young orphaned girls, one of which was your now close friend and associate Natasha Romanov. The two of you were brainwashed as trained once being sent into the program, undergoing extreme tests and forced experiments throughout the whole experience. Like Nat, you were biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced, letting you have a much longer and more youthful lifespan than most.

Several years later, after lost contact with Natasha, you were still in the Red Room. You'd been assigned to remain there, training other recruited girls. You were brainwashed, so you had no say in the matter. Deep down you wanted out, you hated it here, but there was no way you could leave on your own, you didn't have the mental will, as it was buried below years of training and torment.

Thankfully, Natasha had been nearby on a mission for the Avengers, and she recognized you from all those years ago. She made the decision to break you out of there, and despite a brief fight, she managed to bring you back from Russia, to Stark Tower. It took some time, but you eventually recovered enough of your thought to be lost mind, with the help of the other members of the team. Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint Barton...but one in particular had been the push to bring you back to a normal state of mind.

_You are the avalanche_

_One world away_

_My make believing_

_While I'm wide awake_

Steve Rogers had welcomed you with open arms the moment you were at the tower. You'd of course, been wary and suspicious of all the new people at the tower, often jumping into defensive acts if someone so much as even tapped you on the shoulder. Even after you nearly snapped his neck, Steve didn't pull away from you, continuing to support and try to help you adjust to normal life - well, normal life in the tower at least.

_Just a trick of light_

_To bring me back around again_

_Those wild eyes_

_A psychedelic silhouette_

After a lengthy process of therapy sessions, outings into the city and simple, everyday activities, you were practically what you were before your parents had died - a bubbly, sarcastic personality. You were almost always laughing, joking around and teasing others, bringing a whole new light of energy to the entire building. Everyone on the team was close to you, but out of all of them, Steve was the one you trusted more than the rest. He'd been so understanding, so kind and caring, that you couldn't help the inevitability of falling completely in love with him.

_I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white_

_My salvation_

_My, my_

_My salvation_

_My, my_

After the attack on New York was over, and due to some personal reasons, you had to go under the radar - underground - for a while. Of course when you'd told Natasha you were leaving, she'd gotten angry. Trying to convince you to stay with them, but you'd already made up your mind, the stubborn half of you coming to life again. You'd lied to your best friend, telling her you weren't leaving for at least a couple of weeks, but in truth you were going to leave the next morning. She'd pulled you into a tight hug, obviously holding back tears. You eventually pulled away, heading for the training area, hoping you'd find Steve there, as it was the usual time he'd be working out.

Taking a shaky breath, you walked into the training room, spotting Steve attacking a punching bag with his bare fists. You stood in the door for a moment, then walked over, your hands in your pockets as you made your way toward him, trying to figure out how to get the hint across about what he meant to you. When he saw you he stopped, dropping his stance and giving a small wave in greeting, walking over to grab a towel from his bag, wiping some sweat off of his face as he grinned over at you.

"Hey Y/n, what're you doing here?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. You shrugged, your gaze drifting to your feet before snapping back up to his gaze.

"You know how when I first came here, and I had no clue where I was and wanted to kill everyone? And you didn't judge or get frustrated with me?" You asked, watching his face for any sign that might indicate he shared the same feelings you did. Steve raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"Of course, you'd been through a lot and judging you wouldn't be right." He replied with a shrug, and you mentally whimpered...not off to a good start, justifying his actions by the 'It's what anyone would do' bit.

"Yeah, but even Natasha got frustrated with how I was more often than not...why didn't you?" You murmured, noting the furrowing of his brow as he looked confused.

"I don't know, I guess I just understood from an outside perspective. Natasha only knew what it was like to experience the transition, not help someone through it, I've seen it several times so I knew how to react in an appropriate way." He said with a shrug. You bit your lip, nodding.

"Well..thank you Steve, you really helped me a lot..." You mumbled, turning to leave, getting the obvious impression that Steve really didn't feel the same way you did. Steve reached out and took your arm, tilting his head in confusion.

"Are you okay Y/n?" He asked with a concerned light in his eyes. You forced a smile, nodding energetically.

"Of course, I'll let you get back to assaulting that bag." You chirped, hoping he didn't notice the false sound in your tone. He released your arm, watching you walk away.

_You are the snowstorm_

_I'm purified_

_The darkest fairytale_

_In the dead of night_

That was how you ended up sneaking out the next morning, simply walking out of the building and breaking into a run, the backpack tied tightly to your shoulders barely noticeable as you bit back the tears forming. After just over three hours of running, stopping every few miles for a brief sip of water, you were outside the city, heading for your destination. The journey took a day to reach where you were headed - a bunker you'd read about that had been abandoned for years. Even if it was just temporary, you knew it was your best bet at comfort. Your enhanced abilities for long distance running, and ability to withstand tougher elements, you'd reached it much faster than any normal person would on foot.

Needless to say, everyone was heartbroken when they found out you were gone. Tony sent out a bunch of his "toys" to search for you, but since you were holed up in that bunker, he found nothing. Not a trace of where you were. Natasha was a mess, angrily taking out her frustration on every solid object in her path. Bruce was in shock, and Clint was busy trying to calm down Natasha.  
Steve though, he was completely heartbroken. He knew something was up by your questions the previous night, but how could he have let you go...how could you leave without even saying goodbye?

About three months later, after tirelessly searching for you, Steve stumbled upon the bunker. Now, you had planned not to be there for long, but you'd found it convenient, and made a bit of a home out of it. You had just been closing the door, going out to get supplies. You turned around, eyes widening when you saw Steve. Neither of you moved, just looked at each other in shock. Steve started walking toward you, breaking into a run and picking you up, hugging him tightly to his chest. You let out a small squeak of protest as the air was squeezed from your lungs.

He didn't let go, but relaxed the embrace so you could breathe.

"I thought I'd never find you." He whispered shakily, and you pulled away a bit, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Y/n why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye? I had so much I wanted to say to you but...you were gone." He whispered, and your lower lip trembled. Ignoring all the voices in your head screaming at you to stop, you stretched up, your lips connecting with Steve's.

_Let the band play out_

_As I'm making my way home again_

_Glorious we transcend_

_Into a psychedelic silhouette_

The two of you sat and talked for hours, telling each other everything, from when Steve decided he'd first started falling for you, to how he'd been searching every square inch of the city for you, hoping you'd stayed close to home. You felt so guilty, apologizing and shaking your head. Eventually you confessed, telling him you loved him and hadn't been able to get him out of your mind, and you wished you'd said something before you'd left. You held his hand tightly as the two of you began the slow walk back to the city, knowing you'd have some explaining to do...and some more apologizing. Right now though, you took in the serene moment of just walking with Steve.

_I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white_

_My salvation_

_My, my_

_My salvation_

_My, my_

Your Salvation...the man you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next oneshot will be some fluffy Bruce Banner with a smutty ending, so be prepared ;) <3


	7. Chocolate Chip Pancakes. (Bruce Banner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by blissa - thanks for the request, that'll be one soul as payment please ;) <3

You didn't know how you had gotten so lucky as to end up in a relationship with Bruce Banner. The man knew literally everything about you - from the way you liked your toast made to how you preferred to watch movies from inside pillow forts - he knew it all, a talent that most people took years to acquire the ability to master. 

Something he was the most careful about with you, was how you slept at night. Of course the two of you slept in the same bed each and every night, but you'd always been a nervous sleeper, long before meeting him. The first night you'd spent in his bed after you were too tired and slightly drunk to drive home, you'd had a pretty vivid nightmare. It may have been due to the combination of being in an un-known environment with the slight rise of alcohol in your system, but either way you had startled Bruce awake with your whimpers and thrashing around under the blankets.

His response had been a calm one thankfully, gently pulling you into a calming embrace, letting you nestle into the space between his neck and shoulder as you eventually calmed down enough to return to a peaceful form of sleep, unlike the previous attempt. Since that night, Bruce had used your obvious subconscious comfort with him to his advantage, murmuring words of reassurance whenever another nightmare struck while he was present. He'd stroke your hair gently, or switch to rubbing small, soft circles on your back, finding alternate ways to keep you calm.

As of lately, the nightmares had been non-existent, due you you having become so accustomed to the comfort of being near him while you slept. You knew he made quite a few sacrifices for you while you slept, ignoring the urge to get a drink of water so he wouldn't risk disturbing your sleep, and almost always waiting until YOU woke in the morning before getting out of bed. You felt a bit guilty at the fact that he probably waited until you woke to take a piss more often than not, and you'd even told him a few times not to worry about waking you up if he needed to, but he always refused, saying he didn't mind and he hardly ever needed to move anyway - something you knew was a lie for your own consideration.

You didn't put up much of a fight, knowing he was as stubborn as a cow when it came to convincing him to do something for himself before you, something you really did find adorable, frustrating, but still adorable. There were even times where you'd find him doing little things to try and surprise you - and that morning was no exception.

You'd woken with a start, looking around in confusion, as Bruce was nowhere in sight. You knit your eyebrows together as you slid out of bed, tugging a fleece blanket off the bed with you, keeping it around your shoulders as you left the bedroom, wondering where he might have gone. He rarely ever left you to wake up by yourself in the morning, saying that he wanted to be the first thing you saw every morning and the last thing you saw every night - that sort of romantic stuff you'd call bullshit on if it were anyone else but Bruce who said that to you.

You wandered out the bedroom door, blinking in surprise when you were greeted by Bruce with his back turned to you, wearing an apron and mixing something that you couldn't quite see, since he was huddled over it. You pursed your lips as you saw a vase with flowers on the counter, with a card standing up next to it. You padded over, still wrapped in the blanket, and opened the card, smiling as you read the message inside.

"Happy anniversary, Y/n, you're all I could ever ask for, and you're worth holding it in for to see you wake up every morning." 

You clutched the card, walking over to rest your chin on his shoulder from behind, causing him to jump in surprise, but quickly faded when he saw it was just you.

"I can't believe I forgot it was today." You mumbled, feeling guilty you didn't even have a card for him. He chuckled, setting down the bowl of now recognizable chocolate chip pancake batter on the counter, turning to embrace you into a hug, getting quite a bit of flour ending up on the blanket. You let out a soft snort of laughter, quickly covering your mouth in embarrassment. You hated laughing while still sleepy, as you'd usually end up snorting or making some weird noise. Bruce grinned, pulling your hand away and touching his nose to yours, your eyes closing briefly. 

You had a sudden idea and pulled away, pecking him on the cheek before dashing back to the bedroom, the blanket flowing behind you like a cape. Bruce called out your name in confusion, but you quickly waved your hand before shutting the door and dropping the blanket as soon as you were inside. You went to the closet, tearing through the drawers until you found the box you'd tucked away a few weeks earlier, carefully opening it. Under a layer of thin, lavender tissue paper, was a lingerie set you'd bought the few weeks prior, as you'd seen it in the store window and thought Bruce would like it at least a little bit.

The pale lace of the bra and matching panty set was soft to the touch and sight, the lavender fabric matching the tissue paper. The panties certainly weren't the skimpiest, but they suited your frame perfectly, bringing out the best parts of your body, plus they still managed to accentuate your ass - which you were happy about.

You quickly pulled off your pajamas, slipping on the bra and panties easily. They were incredibly soft on your skin, and after checking yourself out in the full length mirror on the door, you snatched up the flour dusted blanket and wrapped yourself in it again, opening the door and peeking your head out. 

Bruce had a stack of pancakes on a plate, the batter almost gone now. He poured the remainder into the pan, turning to glance around, when he spotted you peeking out the door. He raised an eyebrow, watching you curiously. You still had the blanket wrapped tightly around you, so you padded over to him again, opening the blanket and dropping it to the floor.

His reaction, to say the least, was a good one. He turned away and shut the stove off, practically ripping off the apron, then cupped your chin, kissing you deeply. You returned the kiss eagerly, resting your palm on his chest as you sped up your movements against his mouth. He suddenly removed his hand from your face, trailing his palms down your back, briefly cupping your read, and scooping you up and holding you from under your thighs.

He slid the plate of pancakes aside, setting you on the counter away from the stove, your legs around his waist loosely as he continued to kiss you. You parted your lips immediately when his tongue traced the lower one tentatively, letting him explore your mouth with no teasing whatsoever. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs on your hips, and you let out a soft, small moan as he slipped them a bit lower, fiddling with the fabric of the panties. 

He broke the kiss, quickly stripping himself of his own clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. He was noticeably erect, judging by the tent in his underwear, and you grinned, shimmying seductively out of the panties, leaving you in only the bra. Bruce let out a soft groan at the sight of you laying on the counter, your hair messy and framing your face perfectly, your cheeks dusted lightly pink, your chest rising and falling in excitement. He leaned down, unclasping the bra - thankful it did up in the front - and slowly slid the fabric off your chest, tossing it backwards somewhere. 

He immediately brought his mouth down on your chest, your hands flying to his hair as he began to suck and swirl his tongue around one of your nipples, massaging the other one with his hand. You let out a breathy gasp at the sensation, bucking your hips automatically, finding yourself making contact with the fabric of Bruce's boxers. You arched your back as a shudder went through your body, delicious chills running through your spine. He seemed to realize just how eager you were, abandoning the breast with a tiny popping sound as he stopped suckling, and brought his mouth back up to yours, kissing you passionately as he slid the elastic down his waist. 

Pretty soon, you felt his member brushing against your clit as he lined himself up at your entrance. You gasped, bucking your hips again at the small touch, bolts of pleasure running through you briefly. He steadied your hips with his hand, leaning down to kiss you as he slowly slid himself inside you, your hands flying to his hair as you massaged his scalp with your eyes closed. He continued to kiss you, and you eagerly returned to motions as he stilled inside you, letting your body adjust briefly before he began the tantalizingly slow pace of thrusts in and out of your body.

He was always such a gentle lover, never wanting to hurt you, even in the heat of the moment. You moved your hips to mimic his, moaning into the kiss every few thrusts when he pressed against that spot deep inside you that made you clench up deliciously before releasing again. He switched his position slightly, angling so his length rubbed against your clit with each thrust. You squirmed as your breathing picked up, bucking your hips rhythmically as he sped up his movements. The burning heat pooling in your core was becoming borderline unbearable as you neared your finish. He reached down as kissed you deeply, massaging your breast with his hand as he continued. You were thrown over the edge at the combination of all these sensations, clamping down around him as you let out a cry, your body tense as you road it out.

Bruce finished inside you quickly after you reached your own climax, allowing your reaction be the push for him to reach his own high. The both of you stilled as you caught your breath, kissing him sloppily as he pulled out and picked you up, scooping down and picking up the blanket and wrapping it around both of your bodies.

"How about some after sex pancakes now?" You murmured dreamily, your body pleasantly numb from the previous chain of events. Bruce grinned, bringing you to the bedroom and setting you on the bed, dashing back to the kitchen. You'd gotten a nice view of his ass when he ran out the door, returning a moment later with syrup, whipping cream, and forks nearly spilling out of one arm, and the plate of pancakes balanced on his free hand.

"Breakfast in bed sounds great doesn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and you laughed, nodding, then quickly covered your mouth when you snorted again, causing Bruce to break into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is another songfic - get ready for some arctic monkeys loving with Mister Dean Winchester!
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you guys have thought of these shots so far, and even if you've had a few requests, don't hesitate to comment more ideas you'd like to see! It might take a while to get them all done, but I promise I WILL get them finished for you lovely people. <3


	8. Wanna be Yours (Songfic - Dean Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mrevilfaget <3 Thank you for the comment and I hope you enjoy!

You'd known Sam and Dean for many years, as they'd been the ones to get you to safety when your entire family was killed by some monster that you didn't even see. You'd only been 18 at the time, but with nowhere else to go, they seemed to take pity on you - knowing what it felt like to be almost completely alone - and let you stay with them.

Of course, they'd had to teach you quite a lot of stuff, considering you were a newbie to this whole "world of demons ghosts and ghouls, Hi we're like Scooby Dooby Doo" thing. You'd been an eager and quick learner, wanting to prove you were able to pull your weight. Sam and Dean admitted to each other than you were actually pretty useful to have around, but Dean had something he'd never admit to Sammy.

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

_Breathing in your dust_

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

_I won't ever rust_

You yourself had developed the biggest crush on Dean, but managed to keep a pretty good rope on your feelings, never EVER letting your true emotions show. You'd had a few dates in the time you'd known them, but they never lasted long. You figured it was because you just weren't a good enough actress to pretend to like something when you had feelings for someone else, but the real reason the guys you saw never called back, was because a certain someone grew rather jealous, and would always scare them off...not knowing that you were acting when you'd laugh at their stupid jokes or flirt with ease. You had no idea just how badly HE wanted to be the one your cute laughs, or flirty gaze was directed at - not them.

_If you like your coffee hot_

_Let me be your coffee pot_

_You call the shots babe_

_I just wanna be yours_

One night, you woke up on the floor, looking around in confusion. Your cheek was numb from resting on the cold ground, and the motel room was dark. The noticeable figure of Sam was sprawled out on the second bed in the room, but Dean was neither on the pullout couch, nor even in your bed which he would sometimes flop into after a night of getting hammered. You stood up, your legs stiff from laying on the floor, and looked around the dark room. There was a bit of light shining from underneath the closed bathroom door, and you tilted your head, hearing what sounded like laminated paper being shuffled around.

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_

You twisted the knob of the door slowly, finding it was unlocked. The sound wasn't even heard as you slowly peeked inside. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter, flipping through what looked like a stack of photographs. You tilted your head in confusion, accidentally pushing the door open a little bit more than intended. Dean's gaze snapped up, immediately on edge, but when he saw it was only you, he realxed.

"Jesus Y/n, what are you doing awake?" He asked, and you knit your eyebrows as he quickly stuffed the photos back into a box.

"I woke up on the floor." You stated, eyeing the box curiously. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but you rushed forward, snatching up the box and opening it, grinning mischievously. Dean let out a yelp of protest, but you were already flipping through the pictures. You blinked, tilting your head as you slowly fingered through the shots. They were...pictures of you? More importantly, pictures of you and Dean together over the years, shots of mischief you'd gotten up to, the two of you drinking and singing karaoke, dancing together, but one stood out the most.

_Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out_

_And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without_

It was a photo of you curled up in a ball in the front passenger seat of Dean's car, your head on his lap and his hand resting protectively on your back. It was obvious Sam had taken the picture, as you recognized the thumbs up sign in the frame. You looked up at Dean, who for once, was blushing madly.

"Dean, why do you have these?" You murmured, putting the box down as you traced your finger along the edge of the photo Sam took. Dean watched your hand, shaking his head. You pursed your lips, stepping toward him and holding up the photo. "Dean, why do you have these?" You asked again, watching him for his reaction. Dean reached out, brushing some of your messy hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise at the small movement, biting your lower lip as you gazed up at him. You opened your mouth to say something again, but were interrupted when Dean's lips were on yours.

_I wanna be your setting lotion (I wanna be)_

_Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)_

_At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean_

_I wanna be yours_

Your hands flew to his hair, running your fingers through it as the kiss grew more heated. The photo had fluttered from your hand, landing on the floor without a sound. Dean's hands were on your waist, Scooping you up and sitting you on the counter, your legs wrapping around his waist immediately. You let out a quiet moan, quickly hushing yourself when you remembered Sam was asleep in the other room. Dean grinned when your lips parted, that cheeky, teasing grin you'd fallen in love with over the years.

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

Slowly and quietly, you two found yourselves completely undressed, you returned to your spot on the counter, jumping as the cold of the surface touched your bare, sensitive skin. Dean began kissing you deeper and harder, his hand slowly creeping up your thigh. You spread your legs for him, tugging on his lower lip with your teeth teasingly. You gasped when he cupped your sex, barely giving you a chance to realize what was happening before he thrust a finger inside you. You held back a moan, kissing him instead. He pulled his finger out, then slid in a second, scissoring the digits to try and stretch you out a little bit before the main event.

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_

After the painfully slow act of him teasing your body with such small movements, you felt him remove his hand, shifting so his member brushed against your entrance as he lined himself up with your body. You held your breath, tilting your head back as he began to slowly slide into you. You couldn't help the moan that escaped you, silently cursing the natural echo that came in the bathroom. In the back of your mind you tried to be quiet, but in truth you couldn't care less at this point. Dean began to plant small kisses on your neck, sucking on each spot to leave a mark... You wanted to be his...and he wanted people you know you were his.

_Wanna be yours_

Once he was fully inside you, he paused to let you adjust. Initially there had been some pain, but you were too excited to really care. You were breathing hard, gripping the edge of the counter as you wished for him to start moving. Once he figured you were ready and waited long enough, his patience shattered and he started thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace. Your hands flew to his shoulders, scratching his back with your nails as you gasped and moaned, rocking your hips with each movement.

_Wanna be yours_

"Dean" You whispered breathlessly, quickly nearing your high. The knot in the pit of your core was gradually growing tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at any moment. He grunted a reply, kissing you deeply. There was some sweat forming on his forehead, and you returned the kiss eagerly, letting his tongue swirl around your own in their own dance as your bodies embraced continuously.

_Wanna be yours_

"Dean I'm close." You whimpered, one of your hands gravitating to his hair while the other remained on his back. He kissed your jaw as he sped up even more, causing your breaths to come in rapid bouts. He grinned against your skin, reaching down and rubbing a finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves between your bodies. Your body seized up as your mouth opened, crying out as the knot snapped, a wave of intense and harsh pleasure washing over you. Dean quickly covered his mouth with yours, trying to capture your sounds so as not to wake Sam...if he hadn't already woken up anyways.

  
_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

_Breathing in your dust_

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

_I won't ever rust_

Dean came in you soon after, panting like a dog when he pulled out of you. You leaned up and kissed him softly, closing your eyes as you leaned your forehead against his. You listened to his heavy breathing, reaching your hand up to cup his cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" He whispered softly, and you let out a small laugh. He pulled his head away, looking at you seriously. "I love you, Y/n...you know that right?" He asked, and you felt a blush creeping to your cheeks as you nodded slowly.

"I love you too Dean...I just wanna be yours." You murmured in return, this time it was his turn to laugh.

_I just wanna be yours_

_I just wanna be yours_

_I just wanna be yours_

"You already are." Came his soft reply, kissing you lovingly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much appreciated! If you see I can improve on anything or have any tips please don't hesitate to share! This is only the second songfic I've ever written, so hopefully they haven't been too bad! :D
> 
> Feel free to keep the requests coming guys! Fire away!


	9. Pillow Fort? (Wade Wilson/Deadpool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lavalitaah! Thanks for the comment love, hope you enjoy!

Twisting the handle, the front door of Wade Wilson aka Deadpool's home opening easily, proving that he had forgotten to lock the door yet again. Thankfully, you both lived in a nicer part of the city, making things a lot safer than they would be deeper downtown. You were at his house a few hours early, but didn't think it was a big deal.

You stepped inside, not really bothering to be quiet since you were under the impression that he wasn't home at that moment, assuming he was out shopping for your movie night. You let out a small sigh, shaking your head at the coming disappointment of yet another night where you were obligated to sit in a room with your long time best friend, watching a movie and sneaking glancing at him...while absorbed in the thought of knowing you'd never be anything more than friends, considering you'd "mutually" friend zoned each other a long time ago. 

In your own defense, you'd only returned the friend title because he had, and didn't want things to be weird between you two. You shrugged off your continuous thinking, walking toward the living room to begin setting up your usual pillow fort. Childish yes, but something that made his eyes light up in a way that caused your stomach to do a little flip. You determined on your own that he liked it so much because it reminded him of being an innocent kid who wasn't exposed to the horrors of the world - the horrors of HIS world.

You entered the room, freezing when you saw him. There he was, spread out on the couch, stark naked with his hand moving up and down his length. Wade...holy shit. You didn't make a sound, only stood there, seemingly frozen as you watched your best friend and the man you were madly in love with, laying there with his eyes closed. You blinked when you heard him moaning something, straining your ears as you tried to listen as to what name that sounded familiar he said.

"Y/n" He moaned a bit louder, speeding up the movement of his hand. Your eyes widened when you heard your name sound from his parted lips, your heartbeat racing as you watched the scene unfold before you. You clutched on the hem of your shirt tightly, knowing if you didn't hang on to something, your hands would wander to places you didn't want to be caught touching. 

Right at the moment he was about to finish, You'd shifted your weight, causing the floor boards to creak loudly. His eyes shot open, and before you could say anything, he was on his feet, clutching a couch pillow to cover himself.

"Y-Y/n! Holy shit you're early." He yelped,his cheeks bright red...as red as yours felt. "I-I can explain" He said desperately, and you shook your head, stepping toward him. Something in your expression must have told him you weren't angry, because his tense shoulders relaxed a fraction. You bit your lower lip as you glanced him over, your gaze lingering on the pillow before you settled on his face.

He looked rather confused, and you walked to stand in front of him, putting one hand on his shoulder. You looked up at him with nervous eyes, but stretched up to kiss him gently on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly shut them as he deepened the kiss. He abandoned holding the pillow up, moving his hands to settle on your waist. You parted your lips slightly, letting his tongue enter your mouth without any struggle. 

As the kisses grew more heated and desperate, you found yourself slowly slipping off your jeans. His member was poking against your stomach due to how close you were standing, and it was obvious he was just as turned on as you were. Pretty soon instinct took over, and you were both ripping off your clothes, him taking off your shirt while you fiddled with getting your jeans off your legs.

Once you were completely naked, he scooped you up and lay you on the couch, crawling over you so his knee was between your thighs. He'd resumed kissing you once you were settled on the comfy couch, massaging your breast with his palm as he tasted every inch of your mouth. You were moaning softly as he pinched your nipple lightly, sending an electrifying sensation from your chest, straight to your core. You bucked your hips suddenly, blushing at the random muscle reaction. Wade grinned into the kiss, shifting so your legs were wrapped around his waist, his member lined up at your entrance. 

You let out a small whimper as he gradually moved the tip of his length into your body, considering you'd only had sex a few times, none of which had been recent. He stilled, watching your face in concern. You quickly pulled him in for a kiss, bucking your hips as you'd done before, which caused him to move inside you a little bit more.

Inch by inch he entered you slowly, giving you time to adjust to his size, a gesture which you appreciated greatly. Finally he was settled inside you completely, stilling until you gave him a sign to move.

You took a few minutes, just breathing heavily as you got used to the feeling of being so full, then gave his arm a gentle squeeze as you kissed him deeply. He began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, angling himself so he pushed against that special spot deep inside you. You let out a cry or pleasure as you rolled your hips against him, gripping the couch with one hand while you ran your fingers through his hair. 

It didn't take long for your body to reach it's high, the pressure building up inside you finally bursting, your orgasm wracking your body as you squirmed, moaning his name loudly. Wade pulled out, finishing outside of you. He lifted you and lay down, letting you lay on top of him. You rested your head in the space between his neck and shoulder, trying to catch your breath as your legs trembled a little bit.

"Can we do that again?" He asked with a cheeky grin, and you lightly smacked his arm, your eyes squeezing shut.

"Maybe after a nap." You mumbled, your body tired from the previous course of events. He laughed, rubbing your back gently.

"Maybe instead of pretending to watch a movie we can do it in the pillow fort." He suggested hopefully, and you raised an eyebrow, peeking up at him curiously.

"Pretending to watch a movie?" You asked, and he shrugged as best he could without moving you.

"Maybe I sneak a peek at you every so often..." He replied, doing his best attempt to sound and look innocent. You burst out laughing, stretching up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe I do the same." You murmured, snuggling into him to get comfy.

"So is that a yes to the pillow fort bang session or no?" He asked, and you nodded slightly, slowly falling asleep as he continued to rub your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any tips or pointers please feel free to leave a comment on where I can improve! :D <3 All feedback is welcome, and don't hesitate to comment a request if you have any!


	10. History (Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Skye2540, thank you for your patience with this coming along! :D

Being born as the daughter of a highly dangerous, well known, HYDRA leader, starting out in life was going to be difficult. In the beginning, your father was surprisingly gentle. Up until your 7th birthday, Wolfgang Von Strucker was an uncharacteristically good father. He spent as much time with you as he could, learning about the things you liked, what you took pleasure in. You never thought much of it, as he was your father and you loved him. Hell, even when he'd read you a bedtime story if he had the time, he'd end it with "Hail Hydra", and you'd repeat it in a sleepy daze.

With no mother in the picture, as she'd died when you were born, you relied heavily on your father. You believed his every word, and looked up to him in awe and fascination.

Needless to say, when your father began teaching you how to fight, different languages, and bringing you to watch experiments inside Hydra bases, you trusted him completely. You figured it was normal, since you didn't really have any friends your own age to prove otherwise. You believed your father when he told you that, the screams, the begging and pleading from the experiment's victims, the blood, all of it was to help people and for the greater good. 

After about a year of being trained to fight, the night of your 8th birthday, your father set you up against one of the other member's sons. He was two years older than you, and over a foot taller...so he definitely had the upper hand when it came to experience level and physical condition. You'd been nervous at the time, not understanding why you had to fight one of the people supposedly helping your father's cause, but you'd gotten into a defensive stance anyways.

You don't even remember what led up to you winning, but you did remember a lot of blood that wasn't yours, and your fist closed around the poor kid's throat. You don't remember ever seeing or hearing about him again, and it worried you that you might have killed him, despite your father reassuring you didn't. 

Strucker had an odd way of parenting after that fight. He didn't treat you like a child, exposing you to even more horrible and gruesome acts that Hydra initiated, and when asked, he simply stated you were an adult now who needed to understand adult things...despite being barely 8 years old. 

Every year, the same day you first fought that boy, you were sent to fight another person, each time they were a few years older than you. You assumed it was just a test, not realizing that your father was honestly preparing you for something awful once you'd turn 19. 

On the day of your 19th birthday, you were walking down a hallway on the way to the place you'd fight every year. You had just finished stretching and limbering up, and were sipping from a water bottle as you made your way to the gym like room. You froze when you heard screaming and yelling coming from behind a closed door. Now, any other logical thinking person would have kept walking, as screaming was a pretty usual occurrence in these bases, but something possessed you to twist the door handle.

Once you could peek inside, your heart nearly stopped. There was a man strapped down onto a chair, his eyes forced to be open. His face was dripping with sweat, and he looked absolutely mortified. The usual brainwashing method was able to be heard, 'hail Hydra' being repeated over and over while images of indescribable and unimaginable things were flashing constantly. Despite the condition he was in, you couldn't help but admire the way he was continuing to struggle against his restraints...and the certain attractive quality to him.

You made the mistake of opening the door a little too far, because his eyes snapped from the screens toward the door. The two of you made eye contact and your eyes widened. He started screaming louder, begging you to help him, and you quickly shut the door, leaning your head against the door as you bit your lip, forcing yourself not to shudder. You glanced at a clock on the wall and muttered a few choice swear words, dashing down the hall to the fighting area. 

That night, your father surprised you by setting you up against three grown men who'd been in Hydra for longer than you'd even been alive. You were nervous, but he assured you that he believed you would do fine. Taking a few calming breaths, you stepped into the fighting ring (which was more of a dome with no exit from the inside) and began the night of defense and offense.

You'd forced the memory of events that led up to you winning from your mind, but you could never block out the snap of the third man's neck and the blood all over your body after your father had yelled for you to finish the job. You exited the ring, not risking a look back at the sure mess you'd created, feeling sick to your stomach, but you swallowed the bile rising in your throat and went with your father.

He took you to another room, and you were confused when you saw the usual equipment used for brainwashing. Your heart nearly stopped when you heard the crisp snap of your father's fingers sound from behind you, and the despite your thrashing and will to fight, you found yourself strapped down to the chair, your eyes open with wires connecting you everywhere that would send you little shocks, and your eyelids were stretched to be forced open.

Your eyes darted around your field of vision sporadically, attempting to look for a way out, but you couldn't think straight. Your father was walking out of the room, ignoring your screaming, begging and pleading for him to stop and let you go.

"You've proven you're ready, my daughter. Submit and it will make things much faster." He simply replied, words that still haunted you to this day, the non-caring ton of your father's voice...that was the day he went from father, to simply Strucker to you. You thrashed around as the images were on the screen, the straps tightening all over your body to keep you in place. You whimpered, forced to watch the gruesome images on the screens. If you so much as tried to move your head, a shock was sent through your body. 

You racked your brain, trying to think as best you could with the distracting and overwhelming images that were on the screen, and something clicked in your mind. You were alone in the room, everyone had left due to the inability to watch you writhe and scream, as everyone in the base had practically helped raise you. You slowly inched your left hand around the arm of the chair, stretching your muscles to try and hook your fingertips on one of the straps underneath. You mentally let out a victory cry as you felt the familiar touch of leather on your skin. Somehow, you managed to unfasten that strap, and eventually got yourself free, mentally thanking all of your training, while cursing the man who gave it to you.

That night, you broke out of Hydra's base, killing anyone who tried to stop you, which luckily, were only a handful of people. You just kept running, forcing yourself not to cry. During your escape, you'd stopped by the room you'd seen that man earlier that day, wanting to set him free, but you were too late, he was removed from the room, most likely in recovery from the treatment.

You just kept running, eventually making it to a bus station. The base you were in was just outside New York, so you got off somewhere in the city. You wandered around for the night, eventually sitting on the front steps of Stark Tower. You were found the next morning when Tony Stark was leaving the building, and took about an hour to try and calm you down. You'd originally seen him as an enemy of Hydra, and your instinct was to fight, but after what your father had done to you, you started to think maybe he wasn't truthful all this time...maybe you'd believed a liar.

Tony got most of your information, as you were registered as Strucker's daughter in all the databases, but with your willingness to comply and cooperate, you eventually were recruited by SHIELD, becoming an agent before your 20th birthday. You were one of the agents who got to visit STARK tower quite often, usually for information comparisons, but always turning into time for you to kick back and hangout with the avengers.

You became very good friends with the whole group. Steve was always a bit wary about you, just because of your past with Hydra, but even he relaxed around you after the first few years.

Being one of the most elite SHIELD operatives, you had been given the opportunity to join the Avengers after the fall of SHIELD, allowing you to be present when Bucky had been captured and in the process of returning to normal. Now, you'd only seen the name on his file, not bothering to look at the pictures as you'd get to see him anyway. You knew he had a fully functional metal arm to watch out for, as that was added in the description, but other than that you kept yourself in the dark.

When you'd arrived at the tower, going to the floor you'd agreed to meet on, your heart mimicked the same reaction it had when you first saw him strapped to that chair being brainwashed...that man who you'd gone back to help but couldn't...the man you didn't know was James Buchanan Barnes.

He apparently recognized you too, because his gaze grew angry and he snarled, trying to break out of the containment cell he was in. You took a step back, your eyes tearing up as you watched him. Steve looked at you in concern, reaching out to lay a hand on your shoulder gently. You flinched at the touch, but swallowed, nodding slightly. Bucky glared at you dangerously the entire time you were told about what happened to him, most of which you already knew.

Eventually you confessed to Steve and Clint that you knew what had happened to him when he was first brought to Hydra, shuddering at the guilt that was eating you from the inside at the thought of not being able to get to him in time when you were breaking free.

Steve was surprisingly calm, and Clint reassured you that it wasn't your fault, hell you were only 19 at the time and it was a miracle you got out on your own at all. Even with their re-assurance, you still felt guilty. That night, once everyone had gone to sleep, you snuck from your quarters, to the elevator and pressed the button for the room Bucky was contained...needing to apologize.

When the doors opened, you saw him casually hitting his hand against the clear containment cell's wall. His eyes were closed, and you swallowed the lump in your throat, stepping forward. The floorboard creaked, and his eyes flew open, his head snapping up. A low, almost animal-like growl sounded from him as he balled his metal hand into a fist. You faltered, but kept walking, meeting his gaze evenly. 

You lay your palm on the wall, knitting your eyebrows together as you watched him sadly. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you out in time." You whispered, your lower lip trembling slightly. Bucky raised an eyebrow, watching you through narrow eyes, obviously not trusting you. You couldn't blame him, you'd abandoned him the first time you'd met, and couldn't find him when you wanted to help him. Surprisingly, he raised his human palm and put it on the thick window, right over your own palm. He wouldn't meet your gaze, focusing on your hand instead. You didn't mind, almost fascinated by this sudden softer side of this obviously damaged man.

The lump in your throat was almost unbearable, but you leaned forward and pressed your forehead against the window, shutting your eyes. A soft thump of his own forehead touching the glass was heard, and you noticed you were fogging up your side of the window. You stayed like that with him for a while, not minding the silence. He didn't make any effort to talk, just secretly enjoyed the company of another person who knew what you'd been through.

This happened for a few months while he was recovering. Every night you'd sneak out of your room, and stay with him. Eventually, he began to make conversation. He'd told you that one of his assigned missions was, if he saw you, to kill you. You had been a bit scared after that confession, but he proved to you he wasn't going to hurt you, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Surprisingly, you'd never been caught by anyone, aside from the cameras Tony had installed, but he kept your little secret, personally hoping you and Bucky would get freaky...classic Tony.

One night, while you were sitting on the floor in front of the cell, Bucky spoke...almost to himself as he'd briefly forgotten you were still there.

"I wish I could touch you." He mumbled, then turned bright red as he realized you were able to hear him. Your own cheeks had grown warm, but you impulsively stood up, startling him. "Y/n, I'm sorry I-I didn't-" He stammered, not knowing what to say to get you to stay, but you went to the door of the cell, punching in the key code and opening the door, stepping inside and letting it close behind you. Bucky looked nervous. The only people he'd physically been allowed to be around were Steve, Banner, Barton and Romanov. Even Tony wasn't allowed to be near him, since his flamboyant attitude might trigger an episode. 

You were especially high risk, considering your past with Bucky, and were under strict orders NOT to be near him, especially with nobody else present. Unfortunately, through the months of late night talks and getting to know Bucky, you'd let yourself fall for him. 

Here you were, standing at the entrance, your oversized t-shirt drooping to reveal your left shoulder, and covering your pajama shorts. Bucky was just watching you, but stood up slowly. He looked nervous, and you stayed where you stood. He started to walk toward you, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched you. Once he was standing in front of you, he slowly reached out with his human palm, and you flinched, causing him to freeze. You quickly shook your head, smiling encouragingly. You'd always been a bit skittish at any form of contact, so when he'd reached out he caused that reaction, but it was normal.

He hesitated, but finished the motion, placing his hand on your cheek and closing his eyes. You breathed out a small sigh, enjoying the warmth of his palm on your skin. He sighed as well, and you looked up at him, noticing that his breathing had grown a bit deeper. You bit your lower lip as you watched his face, admiring the relaxed expression on his face. After a while, he opened his eyes to look at you. You noticed his eyes looked a bit darker...but not with anger, it was with lust. Your breath hitched, and he suddenly pinned you to the wall, your hands above your head. You didn't fight back, but squirmed a little bit out of reflex.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long, Y/n" He whispered, kissing behind your ear. You let out a small, breathy moan, arching your back slightly. He reflexively pressed his body to yours, his knee between your legs. He moved to kiss your lips, a surprisingly gentle motion on your lips in comparison to the dominance he was showing. You bucked your hips lightly in response, returning the kiss eagerly. He released his grip on your hands above your head, and they immediately flocked to his hair, running your fingers through it as you deepened the kiss.

Bucky's hands settled on your hips, squeezing them lightly every few kisses. One of your hands abandoned his hair and decided to explore under his shirt, tracing his muscles as you focused on kissing him. You hadn't had very much experience in the romance department, mainly because you hadn't really had the time to date people. Sure, you'd had a few flings here and there, and you'd had to seduce a few people when you were in SHIELD, but you'd never had something like this, with so much emotion behind it.

Bucky scooped you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he pressed your back against the wall. His metal hand was making it's way up your baggy t-shirt, causing your breathing to speed up. You gasped softly when the cold metal touched under your breast, and he paused, making sure you were okay with what was happening. You nodded quickly, kissing him again. He smirked mid-kiss, that trademark smirk that found it's way to his face often whenever you two would talk. He tugged on your lip gently with his teeth, and you parted your lips. He slipped his tongue into your mouth hesitantly, then began tasting every part of your mouth.

You found yourself tugging on his pajama pants, and he set you on your feet. You whined at the loss of touch, but he quickly slipped off his clothes, leaving him in boxer shorts. Your eyes widened as you noticed the growing bulge down below, your cheeks growing a bit warm as you wondered how this would go down. Bucky began removing your shirt, feather light touches being administered over your top half as he lifted the fabric over your head. You lifted your arms to help with the process, covering your breasts with your arms, as you were braless due to having gotten ready for bed before coming to his cell. 

He gently moved your hands, kissing your neck softly. You obliged slowly, dropping your hands to your sides as you stood topless in front of him. He gave you a smile, his eyes still dark with wanting, and you felt your stomach do a little flip. He scooped you up again, then walked toward his bed and set you down. You lay below him, still in your pajama shorts. He seemed to be thinking the same as you, because he fell to his knees before you, slowly sliding down the garments remaining on your body. He kept your panties on, and once your shorts were off, he spread your legs wide.

You felt your core clench in anticipation, holding your breath when he started peppering kisses up your legs, stopping on the inside of your upper thigh, then moved to the other leg to give it the same teasing treatment. You were arching your back again, gripping the bed sheets as you silently wished he'd do more. 

"Bucky please" You whimpered, yearning for his touch. He flashed you a smirk, then began to rub your lower half through the fabric of your panties. The feeling was rough from the cloth, but you felt yourself becoming wetter as his movements grew more consistent, palming you in a repetitive rhythm. You let out a sound that almost resembled a mewl, curling your toes as your core tightened as he rubbed your clitoris through the fabric.

As the feeling built, Bucky stopped, causing you to shoot him an annoyed glare. He returned the gesture by giving you a cheeky grin, then ripped off your panties and tossing them who knows where. He quickly moved up so he was hovering over you, planting rough, deep kisses on your neck as he grinded his still clothed member against your body. You moaned softly, reaching down to tug quickly on the boxer shorts. He seemed to be done with waiting, as he stood and tore them off, returning to being overtop of you. 

You felt his member brush against your entrance while he lined himself up, and you flinched, gasping sharply at the feeling. He steadied you, watching you with a small bit of worry etched on his face.

"We can stop if you want" He said gently, and you quickly shook your head.

"It's just been a while, that's all" You said softly, moving your hand to cup his cheek. He smiled softly, twisting his head to kiss your palm. You smiled up at him, nodding for him to move. 

He slowly began to slip his member inside your entrance, and you bit back a hiss of pain at the unfamiliar stretching. He paused, but you quickly shook your head, bucking your hips as you ignored the burning, pinching pain. He leaned down to kiss you deeply, trying to distract you and he continued to move inside you. Eventually, he was completely settled inside your womanhood, pausing to let you adjust...a motion you gratefully accepted. 

After a few moments of you kissing him while he stayed still, you rolled your hips experimentally. The result was still a slight burn, but rewarded you with a flash of pleasure. You did it again, and Bucky got the hint, beginning to thrust in and out of your body while you moved against him. He gradually picked up speed, and your arms flew around his neck as he hit a harsh but still enjoyable pace.

The coil in your belly was tightening again, faster as he moved in and out of you. He angled himself so he could hit that spot deep inside you, and the friction against your clit soon threw you over the edge. You clenched and seized up around his member, causing him to come inside you as well. You hadn't realized but you'd left scratches on his back during your climax. His hair was wild and his pupils were blown as he caught his breath. He pulled out of you and flopped down on the bed, pulling you into a cuddling position with him. You, cuddling with a deadly super soldier inside a containment cell...well that was a new one.

You were sleepy, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the blanket over your bodies. You slowly drifted off to sleep, silently thanking your lucky stars that this had happened and nothing bad had erupted in the process.

The next morning, you woke up still in the protective embrace of Bucky, and you looked up, smiling at the calm, sleeping expression on his face. You leaned up to peck him on the lips, then looked around. You heard a snicker and snapped your attention to where it sounded from. Shit...

Tony was leaning against the door outside the cell, grinning ear to ear as he watched the two of you in the same bed. Shit. You carefully unfolded yourself from Bucky's grasp, reaching down while you were still covered for your tshirt, and quickly threw it on, tugging it down so it covered your lower half while you bent down to grab your shorts and put them on, mentally saying fuck it to finding your panties. You quickly left the cell, going to Tony and jabbing him in the chest with your index finger, glaring threateningly.

"You don't say ANYTHING to anyone." You said quickly, and Tony cleared his throat.

"Er...it's a bit late for that...I may have sent the security footage to everyone's phones." He said innocently, and you groaned, smacking your forehead into the wall beside you. The last thing you wanted to do was explain whatever...this had been to the entire group.

"Thanks Tony, that's just great...thanks." you muttered, shaking your head. You glanced over, biting your lip as Bucky still slept. Maybe...just maybe, explaining things wouldn't be so bad...

"Looks like you really tired him out last night." Tony teased with a wink, and you smacked him on the arm, glaring at him. "Alright alright, I'll go jesus!" He yelped, quickly running out of the room to the elevator. You laughed softly, shaking your head as you returned to the cell with Bucky, crawling back into bed with him. He stirred, but just wrapped you in his embrace again, something you thought you could get used to easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the lack of activity the past few days, been dealing some some real life issues that caused me to have to pull away from everything for a bit. I promise I'll be getting a lot done though, so thank you so much for your patience everyone, you're the best!
> 
> Next up is a Pietro fic, and then after that I'm doing a Sam winchester/reader emotional fic, so hopefully these will all get done fairly soon! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and where I can improve, and let me know what you'd like to see more of! Thanks again, stay awesome!


	11. Confessions of a Silver Speedster (Pietro Maximoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MayR9 - thanks for the comment love! Hope you enjoy!

Checking your reflection in the mirror on your bathroom door, you made a face before sighing in defeat. You looked drop dead gorgeous, ready for a night out at dinner with a guy Natasha insisted would be perfect for you, but your heart just didn't seem to be in it. You needed this date, mainly because it would give you another chance to try and get over the seemingly un-returned feelings of Pietro, the man you'd fallen head over heels in love with over the past year of him being apart of the Avengers team.

He had no clue you love him, and you planned on keeping it that way. That boy was a natural flirt, and he used that talent on everyone, everyone including you. You'd originally tried to keep your distance, not wanting to let yourself succumb to the obvious charm of the one and only "Quicksilver", but fate had it's own plan, and low and behold, you were helplessly fallen.

You took calming, deep breath, then grabbed your purse and opened your bedroom door, stepping out into the hall that lead to the elevator. Pietro's room was right across the hall from yours, and he'd stepped out to see the elevator doors closing behind you...but not before he caught a glimpse of what you were wearing, and how beautiful you looked.

You had absolutely no clue, but Pietro had feelings for you, feelings he'd managed to hide from you, as he'd just assumed you didn't like him the way he liked you. He knew you hardly ever got dressed up...so there was only one explanation for your appearance. He quickly dashed to the stairs, going up to the training room where he knew Natasha would be. In a blur, he was standing in front of her, looking worried.

"Where is Y/n going?" He asked quickly, and Natasha raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly.

"Oh, she's just going out on a date I set her up on, fingers crossed she'll get some right?" Natasha replied smoothly, obviously recognizing the flash of jealousy in Pietro's gaze. He let out a low growl, and Natasha's expression changed from teasing to concern. "You're not going to do anything stupid to screw this up for her, are you?" She added quickly, but it was too late, he'd already zipped out in a blur of white. "QUICKSILVER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, SHE NEEDS THIS!" She yelled out, knowing there was no use to run after him, as he was long gone.

Meanwhile, you were walking across the street to the little diner you'd agreed to meet at, stepping inside and looking around. It wasn't too busy tonight, something that was good, but you weren't sure where your date was seated. Finally, you spotted him in the far corner. 

His name was Richard, and he'd known Natasha for a few years. He was a former member of SHIELD, so you knew he was trustworthy for the most part, and not to mention he was extremely handsome. You walked over and sat down across from him, smiling as you spoke.

"Hey Richard...it's nice to meet you finally." You said softly, not really sure if you were blushing or not...if you were you could always say you'd run across the street instead of walked. He smiled, reaching out to take your hand in a handshake. You accepted, but were slightly surprised when he brought your hand to his mouth, kissing your knuckles lightly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Y/n" He replied smoothly, and you tried to ignore the small flip your stomach seemed to do. This guy was literally every girl's fantasy. The waitress came by, obviously eyeing up your date, and took your drink orders. You started to ask him about himself, but he always found a way to direct the conversation back to you. He seemed eager to know more about you, which was a pleasant change from the last few dates you'd been on, where all the men you'd met wanted to talk about themselves non-stop.

You dipped into a few memories of your childhood, choosing to tell him the few good ones you had, not wanting to put a dark mood on the evening. You had every intention of seeing him again, as he seemed like a really nice guy who was genuinely interested in you, not just your body. The night went on, and though you tried your best not to let your thoughts wander, when you were taking a bite of the spaghetti you had ordered, your mind had drifted to Pietro. You wondered if he'd like this restaurant, and you mentally chided yourself, swallowing to ask Richard if he was enjoying his meal.

Richard smiled, picking up a fry and offering it to you. You'd hesitated, but leaned forward to take it. Unfortunately, you didn't get the chance, as the fry was knocked out of his grasp by a blur. You looked over in shock, to see Pietro standing there with a bouquet of your favourite kind of flower. Your eyes were wide, and you looked at him with a confused expression.

"Piet? What...what are you doing?" You asked quickly, shooting an apologetic look over at Richard, who was standing up, almost ready to defend you if Piet proved to be a problem.

"Natasha told me you were out on a date and I went running for a really long time, and then I passed that flower shop you liked and realized I had to tell you before it was to late." He said quickly, his accent coming out at he spoke a bit too quickly. You stood up, eyeing the flowers in confusion, then looked up at Pietro again.

"Tell me what?" You asked, knitting your eyebrows together. You felt guilty that Richard had been interrupted by Pietro, but at the same time you felt guilty that Pietro had found out you were out on a date. 

"Tell you that I have...I have feelings for you" He replied, faltering for a brief moment as he thrust out the flowers to you. Your heart nearly stopped and you drew in a breath, holding it. Your emotions were running wild, and you almost wanted to pinch yourself, not quite sure if this was a nightmare on a dream.

"Y/n, do you want him to leave?" Came the voice of Richard, who was now standing next to you as he eyed Pietro with a narrow gaze. The atmosphere was so tense you felt nervous, a feeling that really seemed to be present this evening. 

"N-no...I'm sorry about this all Richard, I really am, it's just...the only reason I even agreed to come out tonight was because I knew I needed to..." You paused, looking at Pietro briefly, then back at Richard. "Was because I needed to get over my feelings for Piet...I knew...well, I thought I knew they'd never be mutual so I needed to move on." Richard's expression went from protective, to almost hurt. You bit your lip in regret, wishing you hadn't had to confess this in front of your date.

Pietro however, looked absolutely stunned.

"You went on another date, because you liked me." He said slowly, watching you intently. You nodded slowly, looking over at Richard who was pulling out his wallet and grabbing his coat. He tossed enough to cover both of your meals - both of your unfinished meals - and started out of the door. 

"Richard just hold on a sec I'm so-" You called, and Richard turned around.

"I like you Y/n, so let's just pretend this didn't happen...if this..." He gestured to Pietro. "doesn't work out for you two, give me a call, no hard feelings." He said simply, shrugging then leaving the diner. You opened your mouth to reply, but he was already gone. You felt guilty, but turned back to a blushing Pietro. 

"You were seeing other guys to get over me." He said again, paraphrasing his previous statement, and you nodded once more, looking at the flowers in your hand. He grinned. 

"You like me still, yes?" He asked, stepping forward to take your other hand. You smiled softly, looking up and nodding. 

"Obviously you dummy." You replied, breaking into a grin as he gave your hand a light squeeze.

"Come on, let's go eat pizza at the tower and watch bad movies." He said hopefully, and you nodded, pulling out your purse to pay, then remembering that Richard had covered it. You really needed to apologize to him properly, but not tonight. 

Tonight you had a Netflix date with a certain Silver Speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! If there's any errors or something I can improve on please let me know, and feel free to comment your requests!
> 
>  
> 
> Next oneshot with Sam Winchester will be up shortly!


	12. Tickled by a Moose (Sam Winchester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Alana (Sams_moosette) - stay strong lovely, and I hope this helps bring a smile to your face! <3

Another successful hunt, another life saved, yet it came as no surprise that you were still feeling empty throughout the entire ride back to the motel you were staying at with Sam and Dean Winchester, your very own Ghostbusters. You were quiet, as usual, not really paying much attention to the occasional bickering between the two brothers, giving halfhearted replies to any questions directed your way and just letting them assume it was due to you being tired.

True, you were tired, but it wasn't from the hunt. You were always tired these days...or at least that's what you'd tell either of them if they asked if you were feeling okay. Every once in a while you'd mix it up, saying you'd have a headache or had another nightmare, just so they wouldn't get too suspicious. So far, they'd been borderline oblivious to your excuses, just saying to get some rest or take some aspirin and feel better. 

After feeling particularly crappy a few mornings later, Dean had basically locked you in the motel, yelling for you to rest up and be ready by the time they got back for dinner. Sure, it was only the investigation part of the next hunt, but that was one of the parts you were best at! You didn't really have a choice, simply shutting all of the curtains and curling up on your bed. You didn't sleep, just stared blankly at the lamp on the bedside table, trying not to let the tears you'd been holding back for days fall.

Eventually though, the dam burst and tears started streaming down your face. You hugged the pillow to your chest, flashbacks of memories you had whizzing through your mind - the time Sam and Dean had found you clutching the remains of your mother's lifeless form, the time when you were bullied in high school, the times you would burst out crying in the middle of class if you got called on. Everything overwhelming in your past just played on repeat in your mind. The tears seemed endless, and you felt a pang of guilt for the maid who'd have to clean up the tear and make-up stained pillow case. 

You didn't even realize that hours had gone by, it felt more like a few moments had passed...until you heard the familiar slam of the car door, and the jangling of keys while tires drove away again. You shot up, bolting to the bathroom and slamming the door, locking it behind you quickly. You went to the shower, not turning it on, just simply sitting inside while you waited for either Sam or Dean to come into the room. 

"Y/n?" Called Sam, and you bit back another sob by literally biting on your hand. You didn't want to be found like this, you had to pretend it was okay, that's what you always had to do.

"Y-yeah Sam?" You croaked, mentally cursing at how pathetic you'd sounded. You weren't sure where the initial confidence to even reply had come from, but it was foolish to have thought your hours of crying would allow you to be able to speak as you normally could. Well...maybe Sam would think it's just because of you feeling "sick" right?

Wrong. The sound of him fumbling with the handle sounded from the door, and you hugged your knees to your chest, burying your face in your lap and letting your hair cover it. 

"Y/n, open the door please." Same said quietly, but you didn't move, nor did you respond. You simply just kept your eyes shut as you took shaky breaths, trying to stop the tears as Sam jostled the door knob again. Finally, he seemed to grow impatient and managed to pick the lock, opening the door and looking around. He stayed quiet, hearing the soft sniffles echoing from the shower.

He drew back the curtain, crouching down to put his palm on your back, rubbing it softly. You held your breath, ignoring the trembling of your whole body.

"Are you feeling that sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" Sam asked, the worry obvious in his voice. You breathed out with a small sob, shaking your head from side to side. You looked up at him, your eyes red from crying, makeup smudged onto your cheeks, courtesy of the pillow.

"I'm not sick Sam." You managed to whisper, quickly trying to wipe your eyes, only to have those tears replaced by more. Sam continued to rub your back, moving to sit fully next to you so he could pull you into a hug. You rested your forehead on his chest, taking gulps of air as you continued to cry, barely noticing him resting his chin on the top of your head. 

Sam chewed on his lower lip, still rubbing your back gently as he let you cry. He heard Dean return, and poked his head out of the shower to gesture for his brother to close the door. Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his brother's motives when he heard the soft sobs from the bathroom. Sam was better at comforting people at this kind of stuff anyway.

After a while, you weren't able to cry anymore. Your throat was sore, and your eyes were dry and hurting. Now you for once really DID have a headache. Sam was looking down at you, a sad smile on his face as he watched you carefully.

"Why didn't you tell one of us you've been feeling like this Y/n? Well actually Dean I understand, he's not the best at understanding how to deal with his own emotions, let alone another's, but you can always talk to me, you know that." He asked softly, wiping away some makeup off of your cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I didn't want to bother you guys, you already had to put up with me even being here and and..." You faltered, shaking your head quickly. "I can deal with this on my own, I'm okay." You said quickly, forcing a smile as you tried to look confident. Unfortunately, that look lasted about two seconds when you saw Sam's doubting expression. 

"You're never a bother to us. You've saved mine and Dean's asses more than a hundred times, you know that." He insisted gently, ignoring the faint yell of 'DAMN RIGHT SHE HAS' sounding from the motel room. You let out a small laugh, shaking your head as you looked up at Sam with a sad smile.

"Look at me like that again and I'll have no choice." Mumbled Sam, and you tilted your head in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant.

"No choice but to what?" You asked finally, your curiosity getting the best of you. Sam simply looked down at you, then kissed you on the cheek.

"No choice but to do that." He said simply with a small shrug. Your mouth had opened, and you looked up at him in stunned silence, completely dumbfounded at the fact that Sam had just kissed you. Sure, it could be taken as a brotherly kiss, but it still made you blush intensely. 

"Don't tease me Winchester." You muttered, attempting to give him a threatening glare, but only resulted in him laughing softly. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked up at him. 

"Well, what about this?" He asked, then kissed your forehead, and you laughed softly, shaking your head. 

"Nope." You replied, still blushing but managing to relax a little bit. 

"Maybe this?" He asked again, kissing the tip of your nose. You pulled back and laughed, shaking your head again. You bit your lower lip, looking up at him through your lashes, cheeks growing even hotter as he gazed down at you.

"Then...this?" He whispered, before leaning down to give you a soft kiss on the lips. Your eyelids fluttered shut as you practically melted into the kiss, resting your forehead on his once your lips parted, your eyes still closed.

A little bit of your old spark was shining through again, because when you opened your eyes, you grinned at him.

"Nope." You replied softly, and he laughed, pulling you into his lap and starting to tickle your sides. You squirmed, bursting into a fit of giggles as he attacked your stomach with tickles. You were gasping for air as you begged for him to stop, yelling mercy, saying uncle, trying to get him to ease up, but secretly, you were really happy he was there with you at that moment...even if he seemed to be tickling you to death.

"GAG ME WITH A SPOON ALREADY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T HURRY UP I'M EATING YOUR BURGERS. I HEAR LAUGHING THERE'S NO EXCUSES. YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS!" Yelled Dean from the other room, and your eyes widened as you exchanged a look with Sam, both of you scrambling out of the shower and making a mad dash for the door, knowing Dean well enough to know he wasn't bluffing.

You knew it was a long road to being completely happy again, but maybe with the help of Tweedle Dumb and your Moose, it wouldn't be as lonely as you thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next request is another Bucky shot! I'm hoping to get it done tonight, but it might not be up till tomorrow morning depending on if I pass out while writing, so be patient, don't hate me, love you, as always. FOREVER.
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any errors or anywhere I can improve, please let me know! All feedback is welcome and please don't hesitate to ask for a request!


	13. Long Road to Recovery (Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - this fic was requested by Person, and it's the same sort of event as my "Not So Nice" chapter for Steve in my other works, it involves rape intent and violence, so if you're sensitive to that nature please be warned.
> 
> Thanks for the request Person, whoever you are <3

Having started out your day normally, you really didn't think much of the looks you were given by some scummy looking guys on your walk to work. You lived in a bad neighborhood, that was bound to happen, but during the day most didn't try anything, mainly because more people were around.

As always, you sped up a little bit, making a wide path to avoid being too close. Nothing happened, which was good. You reached work 10 minutes early, a habit you'd picked up very early on, as you never wanted to be "that" co-worker who was never on time, and who always had a lame ass excuse. 

You worked at a small, locally owned diner that had been around since the early 40's. It was a fun atmosphere and stayed true to it's roots, hell, even the original owner of the restaurant was still alive - he'd turned 98 a few weeks ago and was still going strong. Yes, it was quite the well known little place, and you felt as though the staff and customers had become like a second family to you...maybe your replacement family seeing as you hadn't really known your family too well while growing up.

One thing you loved most about the diner, was the fact that it was where you met your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. He'd come in late one night, right when you were supposed to be closing. You'd been intrigued as to why he was there so late, and wondered why you seemed to recognize him from someplace. You'd been so eager to figure it out, that you ignored your desire to go home and sleep, resulting in you staying a few hours late, as you'd struck up a conversation with the man as he ate the piece of pie he'd requested.

You and him clicked immediately, you had the same tastes in a lot of different things, and there was a certain mysterious air to him. He always found a way to direct the topic back to you, a breath of fresh air from the guys who only ever wanted to brag to you about everything in their lives. That was the main thing that had you captivated - the fact that he hardly talked about himself, leaving you wanting more.

After that night, you gave him your number and the rest was history. He'd asked you out the next morning, and after just under a month of dates here and there, he finally asked you to officially go steady with him. That course of events led up to him confessing more about himself, how he was a super soldier, in fact, the Winter Soldier, and that he knew the Avengers quite well. You were shocked to say the least, but it made sense after some time thinking about the revelation. 

You were hesitant to let him introduce you to said Avengers, not because you were nervous or worried as to what they'd think of you, it was the fear of saying something wrong and pissing off a bunch of superheroes. Bucky had assured you that they were pretty easygoing once you got to know them, and trusting in his judgement you let him introduce you to everyone.

Tony had been the most enthusiastic about meeting you, demanding every bit of information about your relationship with Bucky, and you were extremely awkward about the whole situation, ESPECIALLY when he'd dropped the question as to how far you two had gone. Of course, Bucky had excused the two of you, saying it was time you get back home since it was getting dark.

Clint had obviously sensed your nerves, because he suggested you spend the night at the tower, seeing you had the next day off of work and had no immediate plans to stick to. You didn't want to be rude and refuse, so you ended up spending the night in Bucky's room.

Truth be told, you hadn't slept together yet, as the two of you agreed to take things slow. Bucky had offered to take the couch, but one thing led to another, and you were wrapped in his protective embrace, a blanket draped lazily over your naked, panting bodies. You were damn sure that Stark had saved that video of the security footage, but you'd let it slide, seeing as your new found exploration of eachother's bodies was more than enough to make up for any potential embarrassment if Tony chose to show anyone the footage.

Back to the present, you sighed as you worked away at waiting and cleaning tables. Your mind was on autopilot, too busy thinking about the previous night's events to make as much small-talk with the customers as you normally would. You thought about you slamming down the phone after talking to Bucky. 

He'd grown rather distant lately, and despite not being a jealous or possessive type, you were still missing him and wanted to know why he seemed to be avoiding you. He refused to give you a straight answer, and with the stress of bills, work, and a death of a friend's relative, you ended up breaking down crying after hanging up without even a goodbye.

He'd tried calling several times throughout the night, and you were pretty certain he got the point when you wouldn't reply when he tried buzzing to get you to open your apartment. You'd gotten a couple calls from Steve, Natasha, Hell, even Tony jumped on the bandwagon of trying to get you to straighten things out with Bucky, but you stubbornly refused to talk to him.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone tapped you on your shoulder, and you whipped around to see the very person you'd been thinking about standing in front of you. You balled your hands into fists, jaw clenching as you avoided his gaze.

"What do you want Bucky?" You asked, your voice surprisingly calm, but with a noticeably cold edge to your tone. He looked pained, but he spoke, giving you that classic puppy-dog look that always made you cave.

"I'm sorry Y/n, I should have told you why I've been distant, I just didn't know how." He said, reaching out to take your hand with his human one. You tore your arm away, crossing them over your chest as you glared at him.

"It's too late for that Bucky, please go I have to work. Some of us actually have bills to pay." You muttered, shaking your head as the guilt began to well up inside you. You knew you should've just accepted his apology and forgiven him, but you were so stressed with everything in your life, you just couldn't find it in yourself to let it go.

"Y/n please just listen for a seco-" He began, but you pushed past him, heading for a table to take a customer's order. When you turned around to bring it to the kitchen, Bucky was nowhere in sight. You sighed, fiddling with a loose string on your apron as you thought about how you'd treated Bucky. 

The day went by at a sluggish pace, but eventually it was time to clock out and lock up the diner. You were the last person there as usual, not that you minded, you somewhat enjoyed the mind numbing task of making sure everything was secure. Finally you were able to leave, walking back to your apartment to crash for the night. You were emotionally and physically exhausted, and knew you needed the day off tomorrow despite scheduled to work. Maybe you could call in and say you weren't feeling well...no, you couldn't do that no matter how true it was, you'd never called in sick once and you weren't going to do that tomorrow.

You turned the corner, speeding up as you entered the alley before the street your apartment was on, the memory of those creepy guys from that morning flashing through your mind briefly. You figured you were just paranoid, as you'd walked this street a hundred times over during the night.

True, you'd been with Bucky for most of those times but... still, you could take care of yourself!

No sooner had that thought entered your mind, you were jerked roughly to the left, letting out a scream of surprise and fear. Unfortunately, a large, sweaty hand interrupted your cry, clamping over your mouth to silence your scream. You thrashed around wildly, but another set of hands forced you to stay still. The hand that paired the one over your mouth was roughly squeezing you by the waist, attempting to rid you of your work clothes. You continued to try and squirm, desperate to get away, but you were out numbered and out matched.

Your eyes danced around madly as you looked for some escape route, or some passerby you could flag down to help...but there was nothing that could help you break free. 

The beady dark eyes in front of you had a mix of lust and evil glinting in the dimly lit alley. Your stomach seemed to drop to your feet when the other managed to pop open the button on your pants. You found new effort, squirming madly as you tried to break free, you couldn't have this, you needed to get away!

You managed to bite down on one of the men's hand when he'd adjusted his palm, which earned you a sharp slap across the face. You cried out, but your mouth was immediately covered again. 

"Gedder in the corner, I'm going first." Growled the man in front of you, and the one behind snickered, jerking you backwards, deeper into the wall of the alley. You were thrown down on the ground, the sting of broken skin rushing to your knees and palms as the cement bit roughly into your flesh from the collision. 

You were sobbing as you tried to scramble away, but your arms were quickly pinned to the wall. You kicked your legs as best you could, trying to bat the man's hands away from your pants. He thrust a hand out to close down on your windpipe, causing you to choke as your body instinctively settled down. You coughed, wheezing when he let go and continued to pull down your pants, tossing them god knows where.

You could see the smirk on his face as he looked down at you hungrily, licking his lips. You whimpered, squirming again as you tried to keep your legs tightly pressed together. He made a tsk tsk noise, thrusting his hand between your knees and shoving them apart. The one holding your hands and keeping his hand over your mouth snickered again, and you tried to ignore both of their obvious arousal. 

You kicked your legs, a wave of desperation washing over you again as you tried to break free. The man in front of you planted his legs over top of yours, pinning them down harshly. He pulled out a switchblade, and your eyes widened in fear as he brought it toward your throat.

"Now now, we been waitin' all day for you to leave that fuckin' diner, don't be rude doll. This'll be done eventually." He said with a sickeningly amused tone. He traced the tip of the blade down your skin, the cold metal causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. He began slicing through the buttons on your blouse, soon ripping it away altogether. You cringed when he'd called you doll, as that was what Bucky'd always called you, right from day one. 

You screamed into the other man's hand, and he chuckled, seeing as the sound was pathetic due to being muffled so efficiently. The man with the knife roughly tore off your bra, and the cold of the night immediately took effect on you. You sobbed, shaking as he began to grope you, trying to think happy thoughts. You wished you hadn't said all those things to Bucky, then maybe he'd be here to have walked you home.

As if your prayers had been answered, right when the man was moving down your body, you felt the weight from your legs completely disappear. You looked up to see Bucky pinning him by his throat to the wall, his metal arm glinting in the light of the street lamp. The man behind you stood up to help his friend, but Bucky tossed the man he was holding like a ragdoll, then began attacking the second man, now that the other was out cold. The sound of his metal hand connecting with the guy's teeth, sent a number of chills running down your spine. 

You were cowering in the corner, clutching the rags of your now ripped up shirt to your chest in attempts to cover your shame. You weren't sure how much time passed, but you yelped and tried to fight when Bucky went to gently pick you up. You looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes, in too much shock to understand he wasn't going to hurt you. He crouched down beside you, pulling off his hoodie to put it over your shoulders. You shuddered, but the familiar scent of him on the sweater seemed to calm you down a little bit.

After a while, even though you were still crying, you stood up, bracing yourself on the wall as you tried to shakily zip up the hoodie so your upper body was covered. Eventually you got it, and you wiped your eyes as best you could. There was blood on your palms, knees, and apparently even a few cuts and scrapes on your face. You started to walk to your apartment, wanting to just go home and curl up in your bed. Bucky followed you closely, and when you stumbled, he caught you. You didn't fight this time when you felt Bucky gently lifting you into his arms, hugging you protectively to his chest as he began walking to your apartment. 

You burst into a fresh set of tears as you buried your face in his chest, clutching onto his shirt as he held you in his strong arms. Soon after, he was helping you get into your apartment, unlocking the door and heading upstairs to help you get ready for bed and relax. 

You were completely numb to any words he said, just focused on the soothing tone of his voice. He gently set you down on your couch once you were in your apartment, going to your room to grab one of your larger t-shirts and sweatpants, and a clean pair of underwear. He set them down on the couch for you, then went to the kitchen to start boiling water for some tea.

When you were certain he wasn't looking, you pulled off the hoodie, and shakily changed into the clothes he'd laid out for you. Without any hesitation, you pulled the hoodie on over the t-shirt, zipping it up once more as you pulled your knees to your chest, breathing in slowly as the tears continued to stream down your face. A few minutes later, Bucky set down a mug of your favourite tea on the coffee table, sitting down next to you.

You'd flinched when he sat down, scooting away instinctively. You recognized the pained expression on his face, but just didn't have the ability to fully trust him at that point. 

"You're safe now Y/n" He said softly, watching you carefully as you stared blankly at the mug of tea in front of you. "I'll never let you get hurt again" He promised, not sure if he was trying to convince you, or promising himself. You shuddered as the glint of the man's beady eyes flashed through your mind, and you reached forward to take the mug. 

Despite clutching the handle, your hand wasn't steady and some of the tea spilled out onto the table as you lifted it. Bucky, who didn't want to see you burned, gently reached out to take the mug and offer some support with holding it. You let him, desperate for some form of warmth and comfort, whether it was the tea or just him helping you.

You felt so cold, constant chills coursing through you as the memory of what had happened surged through your mind, over and over, again and again. You were glad nothing more had happened, that Bucky had rescued you, but deep down you knew you were broken right now, your trust in everything completely shattered.

With the help of Bucky, you eventually finished the tea. A warm, comforting feeling in the pit of your stomach as the liquid warmed you up. You felt so tired, more tired than you'd ever felt in your entire existence, so you slowly leaned over, resting your head on the couch armrest. You whimpered slightly as you felt the couch pillow rub up against a scrape on your cheek roughly. Bucky winced as he watched you, wanting nothing more than to go back and finish those two creeps off once and for all, but he also couldn't leave you alone right now.

He reached out hesitantly, rubbing your back gently, trying to comfort you. You shied away originally, but you were too tired to fight against the contact, eventually just closing your eyes. A whimper sounded from you every so often, but Bucky stayed with you the entire time. When he was sure you were asleep, he gently moved to lift you so you could sleep properly in your bed.

"Bucky" You whispered, waking up as soon as you felt weightless.

"You're okay Y/n, just moving you to your bed" He assured you, trying to keep you calm. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, resting your cheek on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. You were shaking again, but he continued to rub your back gently. It reminded you of when you got sick as a child, and your family maid would take care of you, rubbing your back like a mother would. 

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." You whispered again, your voice breaking as you squeezed your eyes shut. Bucky swallowed a lump forming in his throat, setting you down on your bed and pulling the covers over you.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" He replied, tracing his thumb over your cheek to wipe away the tears that had fallen. You shook your head quickly, looking up at him with a scared look.

"Did you lock the door? T-they might know where I live" You whimpered, clutching onto his hand tightly. He shook his head quickly.

"They won't know where you live, I'm staying right here and will keep you safe." He promised, and you relaxed a little bit, still holding his hand but not as tightly. He traced his thumb along your knuckles, his metal hand brushing some of your hair out of your face. You slowly began to drift off to sleep, your expression relaxing as Bucky continued to hold your hand.

Even once you were completely asleep, Bucky stayed. He got a phone call from Steve, and he quietly let him know what was going on, careful to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake you up. Steve sounded horrified, promising he'd find the guys who did that. Bucky thanked him, knowing Steve would tell the others and they'd all hunt down the men who didn't deserve to be called men and teach them a lesson or two. Natasha would surely have the most enjoyment out of it, considering she saw you as a sister.

When you woke up the next morning, you were sore and still tired. You glanced at the clock, eyes widening as you sat up. Bucky was sitting in the exact same spot, still holding your hand. He was sleeping, but when you sat up he woke.

"I-I'll be late for work!" You whispered, scrambling to get out of bed. Bucky lay a hand on your shoulder to still you, and you tried to shrug him off, flinching at the contact. Bucky gave you an apologetic look.

"I called in for you, Brian said you get the week off to recover and he wants to get some of his old contacts to help take care of the guys who did...this." He said quietly, and for the first time in the last 24 hours, you cracked a smile.

"He's 98 years old, what contacts could he possibly have?" You asked, more to yourself than anything. Bucky smiled, nodding.

"More than one would think. Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast." He offered, and you shook your head, still having no appetite as little tidbits of the previous night washed over your mind. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you shook your head again, trying not to let the droplets fall from your eyes.

"I-I need to shower, I-I...oh god Bucky I smell them on me." You whispered, suddenly rubbing your arms in a panic. You felt suffocated, the feeling of them briefly choking you, the images of them ripping off your clothes, the-the...

Bucky nodded, standing and taking your hand gently. 

"I'll wait outside the door, it's okay" He promised when he saw your panicked gaze. You relaxed your shoulders a little bit, going into the bathroom. You left the door unlocked, the rational part of your mind knowing you should just in case of an emergency. You quickly stripped down once inside, stepping into the shower and turning it on. The cold water didn't bother you, in fact it was a bit soothing. You started scrubbing your entire body, hair, face, chest, everything...except the small of your back you could never actually reach.

You started to panic again, trying to reach, but you just couldn't. You could still smell them, feel them, and knew you would until that spot was clean, hopefully anyways. You whimpered, and Bucky knocked on the door lightly.

"You okay doll?" He called, and you yelped, the flashback of that man calling you doll causing you to slide down the wall of the shower and curl up into the fetal position, sobbing. Before you knew it, the water was off, and Bucky had you wrapped in a towel, drying you off gently.

"H-he called me that. He called me doll, that's what you called me, that was YOUR name, not his..he-he took it." You rambled, trembling. Bucky sighed softly, and you looked up at him. "My back, I couldn't reach..I need it...I need it gone, they're still on me" You whispered, clutching onto his arm tightly. He nodded, helping you sit on the edge of the counter, getting the washcloth and some soap.

Soon enough, your back was clean, and after a quick rinse, you were drying off while Bucky averted his gaze. You felt a swell of deep regret, wishing you'd just ignored your stubborn instinct to stay mad at him after the fight, and you also wished he could know just how much you loved him. True, you were skittish and would be for a long time, that was a given, but you hoped eventually you wouldn't flinch when he reached to comfort you.

Bucky let you sit on the couch while he made you some toast and jam, more tea, and some fruit he found in your fridge. You weren't very hungry, but eating was a welcome distraction from your roaming thoughts. Bucky sat next to you, keeping a fair distance for your sake. He cracked a few jokes every now and then, trying to lift your mood. He managed to get a few small laughs out of you between small bites...which was impressive.

Steve stopped by with some pizza that night, taking Bucky aside to let him know the guys wouldn't be back, and you overheard. You finally let out a snort of laughter, causing both of them to turn in surprise.

"You two sound like a couple of mobsters, all hush hush and saying 'it's been dealt with'" You said with that old light dancing in your eyes. It seemed when you had a bit of space between yourself and men you could talk a bit more, sad, but bearable. You'd done your best attempt at an Italian mobster voice, but with the bite of pizza in your mouth it was pretty bad. Bucky and Steve both chuckled, shaking their heads.

You knew you were a long way from being back to normal, but with the support from Bucky you hoped it wouldn't be too hard of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for yet another Pietro fic - you guys are going to be sick of him and Bucky just from all the fics about them by the end of this ;) <3 Joking, who could possibly get tired of them?!
> 
> If you see any errors or something I can improve on, please let me know! All feedback and comments are appreciated, so please don't hesitate to speak your mind! I'm Canadian, if you offend me I'll just say sorry. ;) <3 Thank you all so much!


	14. Beanbags (Pietro Maximoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jayteesee - fluffy and not too smutty matureness, I hope this is still good for you! Thanks for your request and patience! <3

Beanbags. Beanbags everywhere. 

You stumbled around the maze of squishy round chairs, tripping over them every few steps as you made your way to the tent in the corner of the room. There was a light shining from inside the fort, and someone was shuffling around inside. 

Lately, Pietro had been obsessed with Beanbag chairs, buying one of every colour and pattern he could find, then arranging them around in a scattered position throughout the room. You had no idea why he had such a fascination with the chairs, but you didn't question it, secretly thinking it was really cute.

You finally reached the tent, pulling open the "entrance" to peek inside. Pietro was laying on his stomach, flipping through a magazine while he reached for a handful of popcorn. You stifled a laugh, crouching down to get his attention. Pietro's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, slamming the magazine shut and looking at you with fiery cheeks. 

"What are you looking at, Piet?" You asked curiously, crawling in to sit in front of him. He picked up a beanbag near the corner, pulling it so you could sit next to him. He slipped the magazine behind him, hoping you wouldn't notice.

"Just more beanbags, how'd you find me in here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. You rolled your eyes, flopping down into the chair and reaching over to ruffle up his hair, grinning.

"It's not that hard to figure out who would leave a trail of beanbags like they were breadcrumbs you know." You replied with a small shrug, giggling softly when he batted your hands away from his hair. He was like a child in these moments, young at heart when it came to simple little things like this. 

Pietro had finally asked you out three years ago, after months of flirting and secret glances, and everyone telling both of you that you obviously liked each other. Pietro and you had been practically inseparable ever since, a pain in the ass when it came to missions for the team and one of you had to stay behind or you had to split off into groups. 

He smirked, rolling onto his back and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at you playfully. You let out a laugh, quickly moving to crouch on top of him, straddling is waist teasingly. He'd hitched his breath, and you grinned in satisfaction when he squirmed, obviously getting close to the point of arousal.

You refused to budge, keeping your hands on his arms, pinning him lightly to the spot he was in. You caught glimpse of the magazine he'd been looking in and raised an eyebrow, reaching out to take it. Unfortunately, he zipped out of your grasp, leaving the tent in a blur of white. You scrambled out of the tent, seeing him clutching the magazine in the other size of the room. You grinned, flicking your wrist, causing the door to slam and lock shut. Pietro looked terrified, trying to desperately hide the magazine.

"Piet what's that magazine really got on it?" You asked, sauntering over slowly. He watched you, but as soon as you were a few feet away from him, he zipped to the other end of the room. You grinned, enjoying the little game he was playing, knowing he didn't see it as a game and as some form of hiding something he didn't want you to see.

"Nothing! Just beanbags!" He said quickly, his accent growing thicker as his nerves grew. You let out a snort of laughter - he hadn't even been this nervous before going on missions or saving the world, but he was a cowering puppy when it came to you finding something embarrassing...mainly because you could crack jokes and tease him for months about it.

You sighed, turning around and crossing your arms, and soon enough you were standing right in front of him, snatching the magazine from his grasp before he could react to your sudden teleportation, then disappeared back into the tent with the snap of your fingers. You looked down at the magazine, raising an eyebrow in confusion as you poked your head out of the tent.

"Pietro why do you have a wedding dress catalog?" You asked, and he wouldn't meet your gaze, his cheeks bright red. You left the tent, walking over to him and standing right in front of where he stood. You reached up to guide his face down, forcing him to look at you. "Tell me please" You added, still confused - you were worried that maybe your boyfriend was secretly cross dressing in bridal gear.

"I-I...was looking and wondering which...you would look nicest in..." He mumbled finally, and you froze, opening your mouth to speak but no words came out. You'd honestly never thought he ever once had the thought of marriage cross his mind, but here he was picking out wedding dresses for you. You smiled, taking his hand and kissing his cheek, leading him back to the tent. He was suspicious, but you sat him down and perched yourself on his lap, opening the catalog again.

"Tell me which ones you liked best so far" You said softly, and he froze, the embarrassment still evident on his face, but gradually relaxed as he took over the catalog, flipping through the pages.

"I liked this one a lot, and then this one I liked also." He said, pointing to a few that would fit your body type perfectly. Damn, if the kid ever decided to leave the superhero business, he'd make a killing in the wedding industry.

You were hardly paying attention after that, watching him out of the corner of your eye while he rambled on. You chewed your lower lip as you watched him. He finally shut the book and set it down, turning to look at your face with you still sitting on his lap. You leaned in and kissed him softly, quickly deepening the movements as he relaxed into the kiss.

Pretty soon, he was underneath you as you stripped him of his clothes, yours off as you snapped your fingers and the disappeared. Your powers tended to come in handy when it came to that, but you enjoyed physically ridding him of his own clothing, as you knew the slow, tantalizing teasing was what got him all hot and bothered. 

You two kissed passionately as your bodies molded together perfectly, making love in a way you'd never really before. Sure, there had been plenty of times, but for some reason you were almost desperate and eager to take your time all at once. Pietro seemed to be the same, as he was bucking his hips in the slowest rhythm you had ever experienced him do. After what felt like hours and minutes, your bodies mutually at the same point, you both reached your high, ending in an entangled mess of warm panting bodies on top of an arrangement of three beanbags. Your hair was as ruffled and messy as his, and you lazily shared a number of kisses as you recovered from your bout of lovemaking.

"Marry me, Y/n" Murmured Pietro as he kissed your forehead while holding you to his chest. You stopped breathing for a brief second, stunned at the sudden proposal. You pulled away and looked up at him, and you noticed a brief flash of nerves enter his gaze, worried you'd say no. You broke into a smile, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"You're not joking are you? Because that'd be twisted as hell" You said after the kiss ended, and he grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm serious, will you?" He asked again, and you nodded quickly, tears in the corners of your eyes as you kissed him again, running your hands through his hair as you nodded rapidly after this kiss ended.

"Yes, I will. Of course I will" You verbally replied, and he grinned, pulling you back into his chest to hug you tightly, you laughing softly as you wondered what it would be like to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next shot will be another Pietro one - SMUT SONGFIC! Thank you for your patience! <3 Stay wonderful and if you see anything wrong with this shot please let me know so I can fix it, and don't hesitate to make a request! :D


	15. Too Fast For Love (Pietro Maximoff Songfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AskeTheElf ! Thank you for the request, and I'm pretty glad you sent it in considering I love love LOVE Motley Crue!

_Oh no, oh no_   
_Oh no, oh no_   
_Oh no, oh no_

You lay there, staring up at him in anticipation, your chest rising and falling as your breathing gradually grew quicker. The sight of him staring up at you as he slowly kissed down your barely exposed skin. He was slowly sliding your loose shirt up as he kissed you inch by inch. You pressed your thighs together as a yearning feeling erupted in the pit of your stomach. He gave you a smirk, and you quickly pulled your shirt up over your head. You'd been wanting this for so long.

_Living on a jet_   
_Making love to someone else's dreams_

Being with Pietro at this moment was something you'd been yearning for the past few months. It was hard with him constantly travelling for missions and saving the world with the Avengers, leaving you to your lame job as a waitress in a chain restaurant. You'd had more than one daydream of him zipping in to sweep you off your feet and take you away, but with him being so busy and at times being unable to even call you, things seemed to be going downhill for the two of you.

Pietro leaned up, whispering something in your ear that you could barely register.

_Say it again_   
_She puts her leg up_   
_Well, calls it good luck_   
_Do you know what I mean?_

You moaned softly, suddenly lifting your legs around his waist as his lips pursed around a sensitive spot on your neck. He obviously noticed, quickly sucking harder as he began to fiddle with the clasp of your bra.

"Say it again, Piet" You whispered, your hand flying to tangle your fingers in his hair. He removed his mouth from your neck, leaning up and bringing his mouth beside your ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me" He murmured, releasing your bra form your chest and bringing his hand up, pinching your nipple between his finger and thumb. You breathed in sharply, tugging on his hair lightly as you arched your back. He let go, massaging the sensitive bud of flesh and you breathed out softly, eyes shut tight as you felt him kiss behind your ear.

_Do you remember?_   
_Well I remember_   
_Oh no, oh no_

"I think I have an idea" You murmured in reply, pushing him off and flipping him over, straddling his waist and grinding down on his crotch. He groaned lowly, gripping onto your waist. The bulge in his pants was growing, and it was getting to the point where the restriction of his jeans looked almost painful. You kept eye contact as you unbuckled his belt, then the button and zipper of his jeans. You slid down him, pulling down his pants with you. The tent in his boxers came into view, and you bit your lower lip as you looked at his lower half with a lustful gaze. You pulled the elastic waist of his boxers, dragging them down quickly. His length sprung up, and you couldn't help but notice how your mouth watered at the sight of him, thinking back to the times you would do this after he was finished training, or when you'd show up out of nowhere and tackle him onto the ground.

_Dream machine_   
_So damn cool she can turn on the night_   
_The more she gets_

You couldn't help yourself, leaning up and dragging your tongue across the tip. You looked up at him as you did, and he groaned, watching you as you slowly took him into your mouth, moving your hand up and down the part you couldn't fit. You bobbed your head, fighting the urge to gag as you took him into your throat and back out. You sped up your motions, feeling that he was close. Right when you thought he was going to come, he was gone from under you in the blink of an eye, and you were lying flat on your back with him pinning you down, watching you with wild eyes.

_Well, the more that she needs_   
_Do you know what I mean?_

He was ripping off the remainder of your clothing - your shorts being thrown somewhere, and your panties turned to shreds. You gasped when he pried your legs apart, and you let out a wanton moan as he lowered his head between your thighs. He blew softly on your wet entrance, and your hips bucked, yearning for more.

_Do you remember?_   
_Well I remember Oh no, oh no_

"Do you remember when I made you beg, Y/n?" He murmured, his face slowly drawing closer to your slit. You nodded automatically, wishing he'd hurry up and give you the release you'd been craving for months. He looked up, giving you a cheeky grin, and you found yourself glaring at him when he started to pull away. He chuckled, suddenly lunging forward and diving into your folds. You cried out in surprise, nails digging into the carpet as his tongue attacked your womanhood.

After a few moments, he brought his tongue to your clit, pressing the flat of his tongue against the sensitive pearl as he brought a finger to your entrance and thrust it inside. He quickly added a second finger, moving in and out faster and faster. He was controlling himself, but everything was too much.

_Too fast_  
 _Too fast for love_  
 _Too fast_  
 _You're too fast for lov_ e

You came undone, crying out as your back arched and your eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as you gasped for air while he let you ride out your orgasm. He moved up, kissing your neck softly as he let you catch your breath. You felt his member brush against your entrance, and you bucked your hips, still breathing heavy, but your eyes revealing how hungry you were. He smirked, and you growled, bringing his lips down on yours by pushing the back of his head.

_Too fast_   
_Too fast for love_   
_Too fast_   
_You're too fast for love_

He lined himself up against you, pausing teasingly. You glared at him, hitting his arm lightly as you let out a soft whine. He leaned down and kissed you softly, sticking the tip of his length inside you. You moaned softly, then growled when he pulled it out again. He grinned, then slammed inside you. You cried out, gripping onto his arm tightly as he began to thrust in and out of you at an unforgiving speed.

_Oh no, oh no_   
_She's a streamline queen_   
_On a sex craved movie screen_   
_Say it again_

You were rapidly reaching your end as he continued to move in and out of you at a speed you couldn't even comprehend. He was close to finishing as well, as his movement were growing sloppier by the second. The moment he brought his hand down to find that sensitive bundle of nerves between your bodies, you knew your time was up.

_She'll use her time up_   
_Have nothing to show_   
_Well mark my words_

"Pietro!" You screamed out, digging your nails into his shoulders harder than you realized. He groaned, finishing inside you, both of you riding out your highs together.

_Do you remember?_   
_Well I remember_   
_Oh no, oh no_

He pulled out of you once you relaxed. were breathing deeply as you tried to catch your breath, you let out a small yelp when he pulled you into a cuddling position.

_Too fast_   
_Too fast for love_   
_Too fast_   
_You're too fast for love_

"Piet?" You murmured, tracing patterns on the skin of his arm, letting out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

_You're too fast_   
_You're too fast for love_

"You gave me rug burn again." You said with a louder laugh, and he sat up, raising an eyebrow. The two of you moved to the bedroom, climbing in to cuddle in a more comfortable spot. He may have been too fast, but it was still what you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long to get through all of these requests!
> 
> Got a Bruce Smut/Laugh shot coming up, time for some lab sex and some unfortunate people walking in on it ;) <3
> 
> If you see any errors please let me know! All feedback is welcome and even though I'm behind don't hesitate to request something! :D Take care and much love! <3


	16. Surprise Lab Sex (Bruce Banner SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Meganegirl13! Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy ;) <3

Bruce was always so busy these days, and it was really hard for him to find the time to relax and unwind, specifically with you.

You had a plan though, something you'd seen in countless movies and adult films, along with stories and books you'd read. It was risky, and completely inappropriate for a work environment. Honestly though, you were so excited to actually pull this off, all possible consequences were pushed to the back of your mind, your impulsive actions driving you to get yourself ready.

You put on the purple and green lingerie you'd bought a week prior, looking at yourself in the mirror. It revealed your body and complimented it perfectly, but you bit your lip, still a little nervous about this. You took a few deep breaths and nodded to your reflection. You let down your hair, messing it up a little bit, putting on some lip gloss and the perfume Bruce always said turned him on whenever he smelled it. Finally, you pulled on a white lab-coat and only did up three buttons in the middle. You grinned, turning and dashing out of the room, bolting down the hall for the elevator, hoping nobody was inside.

Unfortunately, Natasha was standing inside the elevator. Her eyebrows raised when she saw your outfit, but could easily guess what you were up to, so she said nothing, just giving you a little wink when she exited. You breathed out, not realizing until then that you'd been holding your breath.

When the doors slid open, you stepped out, walking toward the lab. you peeked in, not very surprised when you saw Bruce was the only one remaining in the lab, seeing as he'd usually send most of the staff home early and finish most of the remaining bits by himself well into the night.

You calmed yourself down a little, nearly laughing at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. Finally, you began walking toward him. He glanced up, hearing your footsteps, then looked back down at his work. Immediately, his gaze snapped back over to you, his eyes widening as he saw what you were wearing. He stood up, glancing around to make sure nobody had stayed behind.

"Hi Bruce" You murmured, standing in front of him now. He let out a small groan as he looked you over. You smirked, poking his chest and making him sit down on his chair. He opened his mouth to protest, but you interrupted when you straddled his lap, leaning down and kissing him deep and slow. He relaxed into the kiss, his hands resting on your waist. You smirked again, into the kiss, then slowly rolled your hips.

"God Y/n, you're killing me" He murmured when your lips parted. You laughed softly, moving to kiss his neck. His breathing had noticeably sped up, something that got your own heart racing. You sucked on his neck a little bit, and his hands squeezed your hips lightly. You moved back up his neck, kissing his lips softly, almost teasing him. He growled, pressing his lips against yours. you softly gasped into the kiss, bit rolled with it, considering the fact this whole concept was turning you on as much as it was him.

All hesitation broke when he poked his tongue into your mouth. You let him invade your mouth without any fight, tugging on his hair lightly as he swirled his pink muscle around your own. You moaned lightly into the kiss, and he pulled away, swiftly lifting you up and wiping all the papers, pens, and empty coffee cups off of his desk and onto the floor. He lay you down on the desk, your chest rising and falling quickly as you got more excited.

He was quickly taking off his pants, sliding them off and leaving him in his boxers. The tent in his pants was noticeable large, and you squirmed in anticipation.

He grinned, spreading your legs to reveal the purple and green panties that were looking a little bit wet. He kissed up the inside of your leg slowly and lightly, teasing little kisses that he knew drove you wild. You moaned when he neared your panty covered entrance, but he retreated, moving to kiss up the other leg.

You let out a huff of frustration, lightly smacking his arm. He grinned, hooking his fingers under the waist of your panties, then pulled them down your legs, tossing them to the left.Before you had the chance to prepare yourself, his mouth was greedily ravishing your womanhood, liking and sucking on your lower half. You moaned louder than before, gasping when his tongue flicked against your clit.

You were tugging on his hair as he continued to please you with his mouth. You were rapidly growing closer, and right when you were about to come, he removed himself from your lower half and crawled on top of you. You let out a yell of protest, glaring at him. However, when you felt something poking at your entrance, you froze. You hadn't even noticed he'd taken off his boxers, good observation skills Y/n, good job.

He leaned down and kissed you, and when you tasted yourself on his lips, you bucked your hips lightly. The tip of his member poked into your body. You breathed in sharply, quickly kissing him again. He held your hips down with one hand, lining himself up before slowly beginning to move inside you. 

Needless to say, you were loud. Gasping and crying out when he finally pushed in all the way. He filled every part of you perfectly, and when he began to rock his body on top of you, you nearly lost it. You quickly were building up that pressure inside your body again as he sped up, yelling his name every time he hit that special spot deep inside you. 

You could tell he was getting close to finishing as well, because his movements were growing a bit sloppy, and his pupils were blown wide.

Finally, when he angled himself and brushed against your clit, you came. Loud.

Due to your walls closing and squeezing around him, you caused him to finish inside you as well. You both rode out your high, kissing lazily once you'd both had finished. He pulled out of you, moving to stand and pull you onto his lap as he sat back on his chair, laughing when he realizing your lab coat was still on.

You talked for maybe two minutes before you heard a yelp of surprise. You looked over to see a horrified Steve looking at the two of you near the entrance of the lab. Tony was standing next to him, leaning in the doorway with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Natasha told us you guys were going to hurt yourselves, so Steve being the hero he is said we had to help...I didn't think it'd be as funny if I told him what Nat meant by hurt yourselves." Tony mused, and Steve turned, walking out in shock. His face was pure white, and you felt pretty embarrassed, feeling bad he'd walked in to see...whatever part he saw.

"Tony you idiot, now we have to give him the talk!" You yelled, reaching for your panties to quickly cover yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Gordon/reader! Tic Tac Toe, two smuts in a row! <3
> 
> Please let me know if you see any errors that need fixing, and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! If you have any requests don't hesitate to send them in! <3 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and support, love you all!


	17. Corny Horny. (Gordon Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LilacLady247
> 
> So sorry for the month wait to get this up! I hope you liked this <3

Containment. All you were supposed to do was make sure he didn't get out of containment. Any words spoken were supposed to be ignored, as he was an enemy that was not to be trusted under any circumstances. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, orders were orders, and those orders were to be carried out.

When he was brought into his cell, you were present, as you were the one assigned to be present almost constantly, making sure he didn't escape, or have any contact with anyone until further notice from your superior. You had everything set up so the only thing you'd have to leave to do was going to the bathroom, showering, and your breaks, which were usually weekends so you could have time to spend with your family and friends - which to be quite honest due to your job, wasn't very many people, usually just your mom, who was also an agent, and other members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

To be quite honest, you were asking more and more questions about Gordon. He was often silent when you attempted to start a conversation, which only intrigued you more and in turn, caused you to press harder for more information about him. It didn't take too long for him to start responding to your questions, and he'd often direct the conversation back to you - something not very safe, as an enemy knowing more about you was a dangerous game to play.

You didn't want to admit to anyone, including yourself, that you were beginning to develop a slight attraction toward Gordon, something you hoped you hid well. Little did you know, the feelings were reciprocated. 

"Gordo, c'mon you need to eat something. Being picky isn't going to convince them to give you anything else, hell I hate Brussel sprouts too, but you don't see me complaining like a little baby." You teased, grinning when he let out a stubborn huff of frustration.

"You'd think for a top secret agency with assassins and such, you guys could afford better meals." He complained, huffing again. You smirked, setting down your plate as you leaned back in your chair. The fact that you'd moved into his cell to keep him company for a few hours was a dangerous move, but seeing as you'd become rather close despite orders, you didn't really see the harm in it.

He set his plate down as well, listening to your breathing. You bit your lower lip, getting a bit nervous at the silence that had settled over you two. You stood to leave, deciding that was the safest bet considering anything could happen, but Gordon moved blindingly fast, blocking your exit. You reached for the gun strapped to your waist, but he beat you to it, pulling it out and flinging it across the room. 

"Gordo-" You started, your voice warning, but he pinned your arms against the wall above your head, his face close to yours. In all honesty, your heart was racing, but you knew better than to give into your feelings, squirming quickly. You went to knee him in the crotch, but he blocked your legs from moving.

You glanced around the room, desperately looking for a way to alert someone of your situation, realizing whoever was watching the security cameras must have fallen asleep again after the night shift. Fuck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you." He growled next to your ear, and you froze, watching his face. If he had eyes, you wondered how much they'd reveal about him right now, and you let out a small whimper. Despite being a high ranking agent, you didn't put up a fight, the feelings you'd been keeping to yourself for so long taking over and leaving you frozen in shock and confusion. Gordon wanted you? This had to be a trap...he guessed your feelings for you and was trying to use them against you in order to escape, right?

"What are you...Gordo what the hell?" You finally said, resuming your squirming. He smirked, shaking his head.

"You want this too, don't you? I may not be able to see you, but I..." He froze, shaking his head quickly. "Give in, Y/n. We both need this." He growled, and you couldn't help the little moan that escaped your mouth. He grinned, quickly crashing his lips down onto yours. At first, you didn't move, letting him kiss you without any returning motions, but after a few seconds you began to move your lips against his, kissing him deeply as your shoulders relaxed, your arms still pinned above you. 

Gordon smirked against your lips, and you let out a small huff of indignation at the stopping of his movement.

"Want to touch you." You mumbled, squirming a little bit. He let go of you, and you immediately placed your hands on his chest, kissing him quickly. He tangled his fingers in your hair, giving a small tug. You opened your mouth in response, and he slipped his tongue inside. You let out a peep of surprise, but relaxed as he explored your mouth. You fisted his shirt, tugging on the fabric. He took the hint and quickly lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

He turned, heading over toward his bed in the corner, you directing him so he wouldn't trip over anything on the way. He set you down on the bed, and you watched as he took off his shirt, your stomach doing a flip as you saw his fingers move to undo his belt.

You began to pull off your own clothes, slipping off your pants, then shirt. You left your panties and bra on, mainly out of nervousness. You knew he couldn't see you, which was kind of a relief, but you were still self conscious nonetheless.

He had his pants pooled around his ankles, leaving him in boxers. He crawled onto the bed, and you lay down under him, resuming kissing. His knee was between your legs, and you were blushing intensely at the feeling of him being so close with cameras watching. You knew you'd have to sneak in and delete the footage later on, but right now it didn't matter.

His hand was slowly tracing up your waist, snaking around you to unclasp your bra. He slipped it down your arms, and you moved to cover your breasts. He quickly pulled your hands off of yourself, placing his own above your heart. You let out a soft sigh as his hand traced down over your mound, cupping it before kissing down your neck. You let out a soft moan as he kissed his way down to your breast, wrapping his lips around the nipple and sucking harshly. The sensation caused a tightening feeling to begin in the pit of your stomach, your hands flying to his short hair and tugging on it lightly. He groaned against your chest, the vibration causing you to moan again in return. 

You could feel the tent in his boxers pressing against your leg as he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment. You were a squirming mess by the end of it, relieved when he began peppering kisses up your body, returning to kissing your mouth. That relief ceased when his hand moved to your waist, slipping into the front of your panties. You jumped at the touch, but he kept your hips pinned down. 

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel so good..." He murmured, kissing behind your ear. This only caused you to arch your back, letting out a breathy noise - not quite a moan or groan, but not a sigh either.

He began rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves above your entrance slowly, dipping a finger into your already went heat, and slowly moving it back up to your clit, spreading your wetness over your pearl. You moaned loudly, arching your back even more as a ripple of pleasure caused you to shudder. 

Gordon quickly pulled off your only remaining garment, suddenly pushing his finger into your entrance. You gasped at the sudden invasion, but his sucking on your neck combined with the slow movement of his digit caused you to writhe in pleasure underneath him.

He seemed to like the feeling of you so helplessly turned on under him, because he slowed his movements even more, teasing you. You whined, smacking his arm lightly.

"Gordon I swear to fucking Christ if you don't do something more I'm going to leave right now an-" You began, but cried out when he thrust two fingers inside, curling up to brush against a sweet spot inside you. You scratched his back lightly, burying your face in his neck as you rolled your hips, trying to get more friction. You needed more, you had to have more.

"Like this?" He cooed, and you nodded, still hiding your face in his neck. There was a tightening quickly growing in your core, causing your breathing to speed up. Right when you were about to finish, he pulled his fingers away from you, causing you to cry out on frustration. You smacked his arm harshly.

"Dammit Gordon!" You growled, but immediately bit down on your lower lip when you felt him lining up with your body, not even realizing he'd slipped off his boxers until that point. 

You couldn't help but squirm a little bit as he waited, leaning down and kissing you deeply before slowly going in. You noticed a difference in this kiss than the previous ones, it was more tender, more desperate...more emotional. It wasn't simply lust, it was something more...something you didn't think one would be able to fake.

You opened your mouth and moaned into the kiss as he slowly buried himself inside you, digging your nails into his shoulders. After a few moments, he was completely resting inside you, giving you a second to adjust. You rolled your hips experimentally, tugging on his lower lip with your teeth when you were rewarded with a bout of pleasure.

Judging by the groan he emitted, the feeling was definitely mutual.

He began moving in and out, gradually setting into a rhythm. He started out slowly, but picked up the pace as you moved your body against his, letting out a moan with each thrust. You were quickly nearing the finish line once more, whimpering as it settled to a point, not escalating any more with just the penetration alone. You whimpered, closing in on tears with your frustration until Gordon's hand snaked its way between your bodies, rubbing your clit as he'd done before.

It took barely a few motions combined with the aggressive thrusting to push you over the edge, and you cried out as he continued to thrust, nearing his own end as he grew sloppier. You rode out your high, barely noticing when he finished inside you as you were so overly stimulated at this point. Whether it have been from not being laid in a long time, or the fact you were sensitive to begin with, you didn't know, and frankly you couldn't care less. Gordon pulled his softening length out of you, lifting you so he could lay down, pulling you to his chest and kissing your head.

"That was..." You murmured tiredly, and Gordon grinned against your hair, rubbing your shoulder lazily.

"Amazing" He said, and you nodded, closing your eyes briefly before shooting up.

"Oh god...I have to...I have to clear the tapes! I'm going to get in so much shit from Coulson and god knows my mom's going to have my head! Shit!" You exclaimed, searching for your clothes. Gordon sat up, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you back to lay with him again.

"It can wait, aren't girls always complaining about men not cuddling after sex?" He teased, and you huffed, poking his chest lightly.

"Don't push your luck." You murmured, resting your cheek on his chest. You felt weird...getting the feeling that his feelings were more than you'd assumed.

"You know I didn't just use you right? I actually like you...a lot." He said, and you looked up, knitting your eyebrows together.

"I thought you were supposed to have teleporting powers, not mind reading" You commented, and he kissed your head again.

"Maybe it's just you." He murmured, and you rolled your eyes, giving him a playful shove.

"Don't be corny." You mumbled, rolling your eyes again.

"Hey, I was already horny, let me have this." He replied, and you let out a snort of laughter, then froze when you heard a door slam. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some jealous Clint Barton action! Thank you so much for your patience everyone. You're amazing and please let me know what you thought of this, and I'm thinking once I get through all the requests I'll have to do a sequel to this one ;) maybe if it's demanded that is. Love you!


	18. You're Cute When You're Jealous (Clint Barton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yavanna80 - Thanks for the request and for being so patient! <3 Hope this is as good as you hoped!

Even though you had been dating Clint for over a year, you still kept a lot of things private from him. Not because you wanted to, but because those things never really got brought up. He was amazing in every way, and he respected your privacy, as you'd never really given him reason NOT to. 

It didn't really cross your mind that he'd have a bad reaction once you were out the door after saying you'd be out all day with Trevor, as you hadn't realized you'd never mentioned your cousin in a conversation before. He was in town for the weekend, so after he'd been spending time with your brother and mother, seeing as he'd been practically raised in your house, you decided to meet up for some catching up time.

Clint hadn't even been given the chance to ask, as you'd been in a hurry to meet up on time with Trevor. He stood there, frozen in spot as he tried to rack his brain for any past memory of you mentioning a Trevor, and for some reason all he could picture was an ex you mentioned long ago, who's name was actually Tyler...not Trevor...but he was so eager to grasp at something to explain your enthusiasm to spend time with "Trevor" that he could only assume the worst.

Meanwhile, you were already halfway down the street, heading for the restaurant the two of you had agreed on- The diner you'd always go to as kids after saving up a week's allowance just to get two root beer floats and a few head shakes from the waitresses. It was true, you and Trevor were more like best friends than you were cousins, or even adoptive siblings, but it was a brother-like bond you two shared that kept you close growing up.

Trevor gave you a big bear hug as soon as you entered the diner. He'd gotten a lot more muscular since you'd last seen him, but you figured that was due to his recent discovery, and now that he was in the hair modeling industry he was trying to expand his horizons. Needless to say it briefly squeezed the breath out of you for a moment. 

"It's good to see you pipsqueak!" He exclaimed after letting you go, and you playfully punched his arm before sitting down across from him in a booth. 

"Likewise knucklehead!" You replied with a cheeky grin.

He clutched his arm, pretending to look hurt.

"Jeez, don't you know people like me bruise like a peach?" He whined, and you snorted, rolling your eyes as he sat down. 

"Whereas people like me bruise like what, a melon?" You asked, and he nodded, leaning back.

"Meaning, you don't bruise, little miss "I work out and date superheroes." He said raising an eyebrow. You felt your cheeks redden, almost relieved when the waitress came by to take your drink orders.

"Two root beer floats, for old times sake, right pipsqueak?" He grinned, and you nodded excitedly. It was your turn to raise an eyebrow when he winked at the waitress, who was now blushing madly herself as she scurried away to grab your drinks. 

"Seems like your game's improved, you don't need me to be your little wing man anymore!" You pouted jokingly, and he shrugged, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit as he stretched back into his seat, grinning.

"We all have to figure out how to get the trophy on our own, right? Speaking of which, how in the HELL did you even manage to get in with uh...you know." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Being friends with the damn Avengers? Last time I checked you weren't a spy or whatever the hell they are called." He said, leaning back. You shrugged again, keeping your voice quiet, your turn to lean forward this time.

"Well uh, I may or may not have had a taser on me when I was on my nightly run, cuz you know downtown New York, back alleys everywhere, that sort of shit. Well I was running and took a different turn than normal, just because I wanted to mix it up a little and go running for a bit longer before turning back to go home, an-" You paused, nodding and smiling when the waitress brought back your drinks. "I'm not hungry, are you going to have anything Trevor?" You asked, and he nodded, quickly ordering a burger and fries before looking back at you, nodding as he leaned closer again, gesturing for you to finish the story.

"Well I was running for a bit longer before turning back to go home, and I saw something in the shadows, so I got out my taser, and then a hand covered my mouth from behind. I was squirming around and managed to elbow the guy in the stomach before whipping around and tazing him in the armpit of all places. I went to make a run for it, and I managed to bump right into the chest of fucking...." You paused, taking a sip of your root beer float before continuing. "Hawkeye, and he pulled me out of the way to knock a couple of stun arrows or something into the guy who tried to grab me. I tried to taser Clint before running, and apparently he admired the effort and my lack of trust because after that he just kind of kept popping up, and we became pretty good friends after that." You were about to continue, but you noticed Trevor grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, pretty good friends indeed." He commented, raising an eyebrow suggestively, and you quickly took another sip of your drink, hoping the cold from it would dull the heat in your cheeks.

"Anyways, he brought me back to the tower when he heard my landlord was kicking me out due to the building being foreclosed, and Tony was right away on the offensive, since Clint never brought girls back to the Tower, let alone let them crash in his room for the night while he made arrangements to get me into my own room. The second I was left alone, Tony demanded to know everything, what I was to Clint, how he met me, why the hell I was brought back to the tower, the whole nine yards. So I decided to have some fun with it and launched into this big speel about how I couldn't believe Clint hadn't told him about the engagement and that Tony must not have been such a close friend after all, and Clint walked in RIGHT when I said all that, and I started laughing my ass off, Tony just walked out with his hands in the air, and Clint looked completely dumbfounded." You grinned, shaking your head at the memory.

"Kind of seems like classic you" Trevor said with a grin. You nodded, frowning when you thought you saw Clint in the window of the diner. Trevor followed your gaze. "What is it Y/n?" He asked. Nobody was standing there, but for a split second you could have sworn you saw him. You shook your head, shrugging it off.

"Nothing. So, how's your model life been? Everyone always swore up and down you'd be a pimple faced scrawny little thing for life during high school." You teased, sipping on your float, nodding with a grin as the waitress came with Trevor's order - who blushed after risking a quick glance in his direction. 

"Thanks love" He replied, giving her a signature dazzling smile. You rolled your eyes again, wondering how girls managed to eat that shit up. She managed a small peep of "you're welcome" in response, before slipping off again to work on another table. You let out a small snort of amusement, reaching over to snatch up a french fry.

"Come on, out with it. What's the fame like? And how's the Love life?" You asked, wanting to hear about how he'd been the past couple years while he was out in L.A. He shrugged, not meeting your gaze.

"Well uh...the last time we talked I was still seeing that girl, Rochelle, right?" He began, and you leaned forward, resting your elbows on the table with your hands propping up your head. "I uh...kind of walked in on her with Toby a couple weeks ago in my own bed. Haven't really gotten a chance to get over it yet." He said quietly, and you felt anger boil up inside you. Trevor must have recognized the look of pure hatred on your face - the telltale sign of your jaw clenching and your gaze getting that distant look as though you were planning on how to get away with murder. "Y/n look, she's not worth even thinking about anymore. I'm gonna move on, I just need to find a girl wh-" He said, but your eyes widened when you saw Clint storming over to your booth. You stood up quickly.

"Clint? What are yo-" You began, but he was already pulling Trevor up by the collar of his shirt.

"You piece of shit, stay the hell away from her!" Clint growled, and Trevor raised both hands, trying to show his innocence.

"H-hey look, Clint right? It's not what you think, Y/n is just my c-" He stammered, but Clint let go of his shirt, letting him fall back into the booth. He reached over and took you by the wrist, leading you out of the diner. You passed the waitress on the way out.

"Make sure he's okay please?" You asked, secretly hoping the two of them could strike up a conversation. You were pulled out of your thoughts when Clint dragged you a little faster down the sidewalk, eventually into the entrance of Stark Tower. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Bruce was going to ask what was going on, but she quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Clint why are- just let me explain please!" You yelled, but he ignored you, dragging you into the elevator and hitting the button for his floor. He tapped his foot impatiently, not looking back at you once, no matter how hard you tried to get him to listen.

When it dinged, he resumed his pulling, quickly reaching his bedroom and throwing you down onto the bed. You bounced briefly, letting out a surprised yelp. Before you could even muster up a complaint, Clint was over you, his lips crashing down on yours, his hands planted firmly on your waist.

At first you were too shocked and confused to react, but you found your own lips matching the movement of his, your hand moving to his hair to run your fingers through it. 

Unfortunately, he growled onto your mouth, moving his hand from your waist to pin your hands above your head. You let out a mixture of a whimper, with a soft, needy moan. This was a side of Clint you'd yet to experience - jealous Clint. You desperately wanted to explain that Trevor was your COUSIN, not a lover or something like that, but at that moment you weren't given a single chance. He'd taken complete control.

"You're mine, Y/n. Nobody else's. Understand?" He growled into your ear, and you nodded without hesitation. He bit down lightly on your earlobe, releasing before speaking again. "I said, do you understand?" He repeated.

"Y-yes, Clint I know...I'm yours" You gasped, squirming a little under his grasp. He smirked, his bright blue eyes dark as he looked down at you. 

"Strip." He said, moving to let you up. You took a second to register what he said, but quickly started tearing off your clothes, pretty soon in nothing but your panties and bra. You looked up at him, realizing he'd undressed as well, completely naked. He looked almost painfully aroused, and you let out another whimper, not really sure where these noises were coming from at this point. A little bead of pre-come had gathered at the tip of his member, but you didn't get a chance to comment on it.

"Lay down." He said again, and you fell flat on your back, staring up at him through your lashes. Your breathing had escalated to a rapid pace, and your hair was framing your face messily. You had no idea, but as Clint stared down at you, he wondered how more guys hadn't made a move on you - as you were completely and utterly beautiful - especially in this moment, so vulnerable, so ready...so expectant. 

"Clint" You murmured, and he crashed his lips down on yours, cupping you through your bra roughly. You gasped into the kiss, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours, and you moaned softly into the kiss. 

He began massaging your other breast through the fabric of your bra, and growled, reaching around to unclip it and rip it off your body. You reflexively covered yourself, but he pinned your hands above you again, causing warmth to pool in your lower half. 

He leaned down, latching his mouth around your perked bud, your back arching as he sucked on the tender flesh. You couldn't even moan at this point, a bit overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. He switched to give the other breast the same treatment, then kissed his way down to your bellybutton. Goosbumps were rising on your skin as he drew closer to your panties, lightly straining against his hands holding your arms in place, yearning to touch him, but he growled lightly over your skin, and you stilled - the vibrations against your skin causing the wetness to grow near your entrance.

He kissed just above your panties waist line, and your hips bucked reflexively. You felt him smirk against your skin, and in the back of your mind you wanted to say something smart-ass, but your consciousness was so clouded with this new side of Clint you couldn't even risk speaking right now.

He moved his nose down between your thighs, breathing in deeply. You shuddered, whimpering with need. He'd let go of your hands to spread your legs, taking in the view of your panting, yearning form beneath him.

"You smell amazing." He murmured. "And it's all for me, right? Only I get to turn you on like this." He murmured while looking up at you from between your legs. You nodded quickly, hands still above your head, now staying there at your own will.You felt a sharp nip on the inside of your left thigh, and let out a small yelp. "I said, it's all for me, right Y/n?" He asked again, his voice gravelly and low. You nodded again, not being able to find the words.

Another nip on your opposite thigh. "Tell me you're mine" He growled, but you still couldn't will yourself to speak, just nodding up and down quickly. He moved up, nipping your hipbone.

"I'm yours Clint! I'm all yours!" You cried out finally, arching your back again as your hands abandoned their spot above your head and flew to embed themselves in his short hair. Thankfully he didn't tell you to put them back, he simply tore off your panties and latched his mouth on your womanhood, dipping his tongue inside your folds. 

You tugged on his hair lightly, your breathing escalating as he explored you with his mouth. When he brushed against the bundle of nerves that was above your entrance, you cried out, bucking your hips lightly. He stilled you with his hand, using his other to prod his fingers at your entrance. You let out a long wanton moan, your lower half clenching around his digits while the coil in your stomach began to tighten deliciously. 

All too soon, he pulled away, looking down at your panting, writhing form while you silently begged for more. You jumped when you felt something larger at your entrance, his hand steadying you at your hips once more.

"You're mine and only mine." He growled, slamming into you without waiting. You cried out - feeling nothing but pleasure wash over you as he pushed into you. He latched his mouth onto your neck, settling at a fast, harsh pace. You bucked your hips, rolling them to meet his while whispering over and over.

"I'm yours Clint, I'm all yours." You repeated, and he groaned into your neck, his pace faltering briefly. He reached down to rub your swollen pearl, and it didn't take long to throw you over the edge. You came around his member, crying out his name loudly as you thrashed around, whole body shaking.

He leaned down and kissed you, bucking a few times before coming inside you as well. He pulled out, flopping over and pulling you into a cuddling position, kissing you softly a few times.

"Holy shit." You breathed out between a kiss, and he paused, his cheeks growing pink.

"I'm sorry, was that...was that too much?" He suddenly asked, a bit of panic in his eyes. You quickly shook your head, kissing him gently.

"That was really hot." You murmured, tracing your finger up his arm. He breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Jealous you is pretty cute, I gotta say." You added, feeling your own cheeks grow warm.

"You're mine." He mumbled, and you laughed, shaking your head.

"I know that...also, Trevor is my cousin." You said raising an eyebrow, and his eyes widened.

"Oh god...I gotta...I'm sorry" He stammered, and you quickly kissed him to get him to stop talking.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm pretty sure this helped him hook up with a cute waitress...so he'll have to thank you." You teased, and he blushed harder.

"I love you Y/n...I just couldn't stand the thought of another guy making a move on you..." He mumbled, obviously growing sleepy. You bit your lower lip, burying your face in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent.

"I love you too Clint, I'm always going to be yours and only yours." You murmured in reply, his arm tightening around you and his lips pressing onto the top of your head, both of you soon drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Agent Coulson love story! ;) 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and let me know if you have any requests! I'm slowly but surely catching up, and love everyone's ideas for oneshots! Thanks, love you all! <3


	19. There's no Rush Doll (Bucky Barnes - Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested 772 days ago by the lovely gal you all know and love, theawesometoris32. 
> 
> Okay, lovelie, I FINALLY have a request! If you wanna do it, I have this one idea floatin' in my head that is Bucky/Reader. Okay, so reader is pretty damn strong, like, REALLY UN-HUMAN LIKE strong. So him and reader are really good friends, both Avengers, and they both like each other, (but are both too chicken to admit it) they train together a lot too. So after a sparring session between the two of them, Bucky goes to get a drink at like, 3:00 AM,and he catches reader sleeping on the couch, having a bad nightmare, and so he decides to just cuddle up with reader and comfort her. Reader wakes up and Smut happens (Mess with that as you please, as you're real good at it) ;) I enjoy comedy, as you are spectacular at it! (Maybe Tony takes pictures?) It's long, I know,haha. You likey? I love you <3
> 
> I'm splitting this up into two chapters so A.) it's not 5000 words in this chapter, and B.) writer's block is a buttcheek on a stick. And I'm selfish and wanna do a songfic. Love you, hope this is half of what you expected two years ago lovely <3 ;)

Crushes were hard.

Starting from the very beginning, you were a Hydra experiment gone wrong. You'd been orphaned as a baby, and a Hydra associate had been searching for a baby to work on anyways, so boom, adopted by a cult responsible for death and destruction across the globe. 

It started off rough straight from the start; injections, drug trials, all sorts of experiments, all on a baby to boot. You were an infant, but you still have distant memories of an evil smile, dark eyes, just glimpses into the past you shouldn't remember from that age but still do.

Once you were around the age of 5 or 6, you were showing extreme promise as a Hydra asset, but still too young to take orders out in the field. Due to the intense experiments you went through as a baby, you were cursed...or blessed in Hydra's eyes, with super-human strength. You were able to lift 16x your body weight (Which, thanks to your heavy bone density, you were close to 300 pounds at that age, while looking like you should only weigh about 50.) . Your bones were extremely heavy, and they found when you were put into water you sank like a rock; thus avoiding bath time and sticking to showers right away...for your own safety of course, not to protect the future asset at all.

By the age of ten, you'd been through hell and back. Training as a superhuman child was ridiculous, possibly even more extensive than any adult training would be. You learned things no adult, let alone a child should ever be taught. 

Age 20, you were finally allowed to go on a mission; that mission being an invasion on Stark Tower. It was simple, really, you were meant to be a distraction. Nobody would expect a woman dressed in a skirt and a blouse to be apart of a Hydra attack, and NOBODY ever expected said woman to be a superhuman being able to lift a car and toss it at the Incredible Hulk's face either.

Hey, that was your first real interaction with the Avengers, and honestly in hindsight, probably couldn't have been any better seeing as you were socially awkward and raised around killing machines with blood lust specifically for those people/gods/machines/whatever the fuck you call Bruce's "other half".

Unfortunately, that first mission, ended on a sour note; you were left there, abandoned by your so called "Family" and left wheezing on the floor when Natasha throat kicked you into a wall.

You were put into containment while unconscious, and kept there for almost 3 months. They brought you food, water, different clothing, but you weren't allowed out, and nobody was allowed in. The only ones who were even allowed to talk to you, was Natasha, Bucky, and Steve. Tony was too much of an asshole and had a tendency to set you off with his jokes about your hair, which was permanently white due to the experiments you went through. Bruce had a hard time controlling the big guy around you, and Clint being deaf for SOME reason made you really frustrated, even with the hearing aids. Director Fury refused to see you, and for that you were grateful; He'd later on admitted he would have probably given up the second he laid eyes on you just because of how furious and impossible you seemed to retain some normality, since the only normal you'd ever known was Hydra. 

Bucky was who really changed your perspective. 

He'd sat with you until 4am, listening to you angrily breathing while you halfheartedly scratched at the glass on your first night. He'd been the one to stand there while you were screeching like a banshee, throwing your bed at the wall, shredding the clothes that had been brought to you, throwing your food at the glass. 

He'd sat with you through all of it. 

You never understood why, even 6 years later; Assuming it must have been pity, seeing as he'd gone through what you were going through.

After that first few months in "solitary" confinement, you'd finally conformed; that hold Hydra had placed on your cracking after you'd been shown what life really was worth, what it could be and that you could attain it. 

Bucky had been the one who escorted you to what was going to be your level. You'd never had your own privacy, and here you were being granted an entire floor of your own. Ashamed to admit it, you had cried when you exited the elevator onto your level, overwhelmed with the gift from Tony. 

You spent a week not leaving the level, just taking it all in and memorizing every square inch of the floor. The walls, the one dent you found, the couches leather...everything. It was all yours.

The first time you'd gone out on the balcony, you sat there the whole night - watching the sunset and sunrise, ignoring the growl of your stomach as you just took in the sight of the city that never sleeps. You'd never known a freedom like this, even though you weren't actually going anywhere; just being able to SEE things in front of you, it was amazing to say the least. 

A few years passed, and you'd been training with the rest of the crew, learning new techniques for defense instead of attack, to hurt but not kill when possible. To subdue, not submit. It wasn't as hardcore and intense as how you'd been trained, but you were definitely feeling a lot more pride for what you did learn than when you were growing up. 

Later down the road, the team had let you go on a few missions, and you did remarkably well during those times, getting a few scratches from flying debris, but otherwise coming out unscathed. 

You faced off with Hydra members whom you once thought were your family, seeing as they'd been the ones to SOMEWHAT raise you, but after the betrayal and abandonment they'd shown, you didn't have any pity for the injuries they were left with.

At least consciously you didn't have any pity.

You'd spent the day training with Bucky, who you'd developed a massive crush on throughout the years, realizing only a month ago that you'd begun to like him the first night he'd spent with you - that thick glass separating the two of you to keep him safe from you...but you weren't safe from the feelings that had come to be. He'd simply been helping you test your strength and reflexes, testing you with surprising hits, checking to make sure your guard was up and correcting any stances. 

You were always more distracted training with Bucky.

After a few frustrating blows that knocked you on your ass, despite your obvious additional weight from your superior heavy bones, you finally called it a day, retreating to your shower, and then wandering to the kitchen floor to get some food. You eventually made your way to the communal living room, flipping on the big screen TV, flicking through the channels absentmindedly as you fought off the drowsiness you were feeling.

You must have fallen asleep after setting your plate on the coffee table, because you were plagued by nightmares. One second you were falling, the next you were being tied up by metal straps on one of Hydra's old test tables. You were screaming and sobbing, flailing and trying to escape. The guilt you felt for hurting your past family was almost overwhelming in your dreams, the thought of hurting the Hydra woman who had pet your hair while you were sick, or held your hand when nobody was looking to comfort you as a child. The man who snuck you candy when Strucker limited your diet to basically only muscle building protein. You'd hurt them all...forgetting in your nightmare fueled panic that they'd also been the ones to hurt and abandon you. 

No, it was all your fault. 

You failed them.

It was all your fault.

Bucky had been walking past after finishing his own workout at around 3am, and came running in after hearing you whimpering and crying out for help. When he saw you having the nightmare, he wasn't sure how to react. Waking you up may startle you even more, and you could go into a full fledged panic and start throwing things, which, had in fact happened in the past. 

Bucky did the only thing he could think of in the moment, and carefully crept onto the couch, pulling you gently into his arms and stroking your hair.

You stopped squirming, your previously tense shoulders relaxing as you rested your head in the crook of his neck, your breathing returning to normal as the nightmare retreated into the dark depths of your mind. 

Bucky stayed with you the whole night, stroking your hair anytime you whimpered or a nightmare crept back up on you. He eventually fell asleep as well. 

The next morning you woke up, confused as to why you were both warm, and feeling slightly...confined?

You tried squirming a bit, but the embrace around you tightened ever so slightly, and a groan sounded from behind you, rumbling against your back.

You frowned, realizing that the arms wrapped around you were attached to a person, and the metal arms draped over your stomach, had to belong to none other than the man you were hardcore head over heels for...Bucky.

You squirmed a little, and you had to admit that the groan that emitted from him was delicious to say the least, and you felt the goosebumps rise on your neck as his lips found their way to the back, resting against the top of your spine gently.

You shuddered as his hand - the non-metal one - brushed under the hem of your shirt, fingertips trailing along your skin. 

"Bucky?" You whispered, and you felt him smile against the back of your neck.

"Goodmorning (Y/n)" He murmured back, another shudder rippling through your body as his fingers traced their way up to your bellybutton, the ticklish sensation both making you tense, and slightly turned on at the same time.

"Whatcha doin there Buck?" You asked, biting your lip as a finger slowly traced up to the base of your ribcage.

"Just cuddling" He answered innocently, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. This was NOT simply cuddling, this was full on teasing mode and he fucking knew it. Why he was doing this to you, you had no idea, as the thought of Bucky reciprocating feelings for you had never once crossed your mind, mostly due to the fact that he called you "Sister Christian" one time and you assumed he family zoned you. 

"This isn't cuddling" You pointed out, one of your hands reaching to still his, which was growing dangerously close to your breast. Bucky took the hint, and retracted his hand from you, allowing you to roll over and face him.

"Why are you playing like this Bucky?" You mumbled, briefly meeting his gaze before forcing yourself to look away. He had a look in his eyes that you'd never seen before, and it honestly was making you a little nervous. You were 26 years old, and never slept with anyone, honestly hadn't even kissed anyone, simply because you'd been raised in a clinical environment, and had been harboring this crush on Bucky for such a long time, rendering you unable to pursue any part time lovers outside of Stark Tower.

Bucky frowned, his human arm squeezing your shoulder lightly, causing you to meet his gaze again. 

"Doll, I'm not playing...I'm sorry if I've crossed any lines..." He paused, then mumbled "I've liked you for a long time" so fast you could barely register what he said.

"You...you what now?" You asked, slightly shocked as you tried to understand what he said.

A rosy blush spread across his face, and he sighed, shrugging a little bit.

"I like you, (Y/n), I have for years."

That's all it took, his simple clear admission was all it took for your mouth to be on his. It was kind of clumsy, seeing as it was the first time kissing anyone, but Bucky quickly got over his brief shock, and took the lead, gently molding his mouth against yours as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

He tugged a little, and a slight moan emitted from your mouth. He smirked against your lips, his metal hand gradually trailing down your body, around the back to gently squeeze your butt. You moaned softly again into his lips, your own hand moving to his hair and tugging on it as well. He groaned back, and you felt something switch.

"Not here." He growled, and you saw a primal, dark look in his gaze, you nodded quickly agreeing, knowing for a fact that Tony had cameras in all the main halls and rooms that weren't designated private. Tony would have the best blackmail day of his life on both of you if he got videos of you two doing unspeakable things on the couch that was stained with Thor's drool.

Bucky quickly took your hand, not even attempting to carry you. It made you a little sad that you'd never be really properly pinned against a wall, but while you looked 135lbs, you weighed close to 500, simply due to the density of your bones. It was medically crazy, and Bruce and Tony had tried hard to help you get somewhat of a normal bone density, but so far no such luck, which meant no swimming, and definitely avoiding some rides at Disney World. 

You quickly followed Bucky, practically unable to keep your hands off of each other as you ran for his floor, seeing as it was a shorter elevator ride than yours. Once inside the elevator, all bets were off. He had his arms on either side of your head against the wall, leaning down and almost attacking your mouth with his. 

You trailed your hand down his abdomen, and lightly squeezed his crotch, causing him to growl against your mouth, much louder than you'd expected him to, which in turn caused you to gasp slightly.

The elevator dinged, JARVIS's voice emitting and wishing you two a good time, which made you blush, and you two practically sprinted for Bucky's bedroom. Once there, you pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist as you leaned down and kissed him deeply, one hand on his jaw, the other bracing yourself up. He had both hands on your ass, squeezing softly.

The moan that emitted from you was downright dirty, and you felt yourself getting turned on with each second of Bucky underneath you, and judging by the growing pressure against you through his sweatpants, the feeling was mutual.

A small lump was forming in your throat, not sure where to go from here. You calling yourself inexperienced was an understatement, and now with this hot, writhing man that you'd been hardcore crushing on finally underneath you, you didn't know what to do.

Bucky seemed to notice your hesitation, and he removed his hands, reaching up to cup your cheek with his hand.

"You okay, Doll?" He murmured, concern etched on his face, and you nodded, the nervousness still clear as day on your face. You sighed, climbing off of him as you lay next to him, resting your chin on his chest as you closed your eyes.

"I've never done any of this Bucky." You admitted, embarrassed at how naive you were for your age. It wasn't really your fault, but you were still a little nervous as to how he'd react to this admission.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but nodded, understanding immediately. His hand was stroking your hair softly, his metal one grasping your hand and squeezing it gently.

"There's no rush for this (Y/n), I'd wait forever for you." Bucky whispered, and you leaned heavily into his embrace, closing your eyes as you simply took in the fact that your feelings were reciprocated, and that he wasn't running from your sheltered and shy past.

"Thank you James." You whispered back, as you relaxed into him, the panic slowly fleeting, you could only imagine what lay in wait for your future with Bucky.


End file.
